Testing of Faith
by Commissar Danno
Summary: In the Zodiac System Imperial Guard regiments have been founded for the first time, they must be trained for battle, they must endure their fellow guardsmen and their faith must be tested... Warning, furries in the far future.
1. Dreamers

**A/N: I do not own warhammer fantasy or 40,000, this story is for fun. Now that is over, on to the meat and veg of this tale. This will be a semi-realistic look at what 'Furrys' would be in like the grim future of the Imperium of Man… and not as targets for Xeno/Mutant-hunters... well most of the time. Now onto Warhammer FurryK! (I can already hear your collective groaning)**

/

_087969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector_

In a café with soft-pop music playing, Kaci Narabi lowered her caffe cup to speak to her boyfriend, Kath." I'm staying with the PDF." She informed him. Kath leaned back and sighed." Why? All you do is shuffle papers, or guard duty." She shrugged." I like it, not to mention I'm up for a promotion to corporal soon." As Kaci's index finger gripped her cups handle Kath made an observation." With that pay raise you make as much as a rent-an-arbiter does." Kaci stopped lifting her cup up and looked at her boyfriend with apprehension. Kath sighed and leaned forward, his red furred right arm resting on the table." I'm sorry Kaci, but well… I was thinking aloud." She shook her orange furred fox head and smiled." It's okay… after all that gives me ammo to say, at least my job is paying more than that 'free' internship you have with Giacamo." She took a sip of her caffe and her boyfriend smiled sheepishly." Alright, I deserved that." Then he thought for a moment." So tell me what do you like so much about the PDF, which makes you want to stay here instead of say coming with a future Ad Executive Manager?"

Kaci giggled through a closed mouth." Well at this point you have as much chance to be an executive as being a mascot for Sentinel Insurance." Kath smiled and decided to roll with the joke." Hey, I'm not lanky enough to be the 'Chicken Walker' costume. Though I think I would be better suited to ' Even an ork can do it'." Both of them laughed at the suggestion of him dressed in a half chicken half robot suit or as an bellowing ork. The latter suggestion though wouldn't of been to far off, since he was board as a barn, was well over two meters tall and his muscles, pressed against his yellow t-shirt alongside his chest fur, were said to rival that of a space marine.' Though no on this world can remember the last time they saw a space marine or let alone an ork.' Kaci thought, 'the next best thing is what the sisters of the Soroitas orphanage had taught me… and apparently companies looking for a mascot.'

As Kath finished his chuckle he asked." Well looks like we got side tracked there for a minute, care to answer my question as to why you're staying with the PDF?" Kaci's smile was still at the corners of her mouth, but was not as wide as it had been seconds ago." Well security for one. You don't have to worry about market swings destroying your career. Another is tidiness; I told you those stories of my days back in the orphanage." She pointed behind her back." It was because of me leaving that toy Chimera I almost broke my spine." As she drank her caffe Kath spoke up." But you got lucky and only broke your back." Kaci winced at the memory and continued on." I know it's not rational Kath, but…." She shook her head.

"So are there any other reasons?" Kath questioned." Well two. One is the fact that besides the arbiters what other job lets you shoot auto or las-guns on their lunch break_, and_ they pay for the ammunition." Kaci smiled." I swear those sisters musta twisted ya." Kath rolled his eyes." And the other reason?" Kaci paused and looked around the busy café, then the street. Here and there were the inhabitants of Vulpine, there form of a bipedal, almost exactly human, bodies dressed in casual or civilian business clothes. They rode in buses or drove in 'mobiles, doing the daily work that was needed to keep the planet running. But the three things that differentiated them from the rest of humanity was their fur, tails and their world's namesake, vulpine heads. A theory among the Schola Libera professors and that among the Soroitas Sisters was that in the dark age of technology the vulpine were remolded from colonists into their new forms of not quite human and not quite animal.

Another thing Kaci had learned from the sisters themselves was the fact that this world was very nearly virus bombed two centuries ago, when the Inquisition rediscovered the world. The only thing that stopped them was the fact that the people of Vulpine worshiped the God-Emperor. Though it was not quite to the exacting standards of the Holy Ecclesuarchy of Terra, it was close enough that the Inquisition stayed its destruction of the world. Since then Vulpine had been trying to join the Imperium proper, at the orphanage the sisters only told her that it was because 'Were not sure if your human.'

Well she was damn close to being one, her body save for her most notable differences between her and human were little. Kaci's body could have been that of an a battle sister, if not for the orange fur and lack of…. She realized she was getting way far off track and corrected herself, getting back to the matter at hand." I want to give back to the… Imperium." She said after a pause, Kath raising an eyebrow." Why would you want to give back to the Imperium? They haven't given us anything to be proud about." He said sourly.

"Now!-" Kaci barked, but before she continued, she controlled herself and went on in a more civilized manner." Now Kath, that was uncalled for. The Imperium protects us from Xeno's and Cultists, you remember the clean out that happened on Eeveery, 6 years ago, if it wasn't for the soroitas getting involved the cultists would of escaped the city." And then this place would of become a warzone, she added sliently to herself." Yeah, then if the Imperium protects, why did they nuke the city? There were still non-cultists in there." Because if they continued to fester, Emperor knew what they could of unleashed, again she added to herself.

"… I'm a child of the Imperium. I was raised in one of their orphanages, I owe them at least my respect, since they gave me an education." Kath shrugged and said." Listen Kaci, I'll be blunt with you. There's no future in the Imperium, they treat us like pets at the best of times and mostly want to see us dead." Those words stung painfully at Kaci, she had friends, human friends among the Soritas." Please stop." She asked quietly, not wanting to hear any more, but Kath continued on his rant." The Imperium can never accept us, were too different from them. If they do accept us, I swear I'll eat this shirt… why did the music stop?"

Kaci's ears twitched and she raised her head, hearing no music from the café's vox-speakers. Then she could hear it, the planetary warning alarm was starting up from the vox-speakers. She swallowed the rest of her caffe and looked down at herself, brushing off non-existent crumbs from her blue jeans and blouse. She then took out her wallet and made sure her PDF id was in it, since there was no telling if this was a call up of the PDF or what was going to happen. People were now crowding the caffe and mobiles were stopped in the middle of the street, their drivers were listening to their vox's. The planetary anthem played and soon an announcer spoke." To the citizens of Vulpine, this is a message from your Governor Velsum Parce and General Arka Nates."

The vox was silent for a moment before Velsum spoke." People of Vulpine, last week we received a transmission via astropath that has profound consequences for our world. Today, as governor, I have the privilege to announce that after several hundred years of research, petition and faith in our Glorious Emperor, that Vulpine has been accepted into the fold of the Imperium fully and completely. We are now citizens of the Imperium first and for most." The old governor had more gusto in his voice then Kaci had heard before… then it registered that she was now a citizen of the Imperium, they did care for this world after all! She smirked at her boyfriend, who was staring at the vox unit, along with several other patrons of the café', with shock. Then Parce continued." Since we are now members of the Imperium, we now have to give our fair share to it. Taxes will have to be raised and goods will have to be given over for the tithe we will be expected to pay." Kaci nodded her head in understanding, if the people of Vulpine wanted the protection of the Imperium of Man they had to give it taxes. If they didn't then it would be like not paying ones fire taxes, though it was a pain to pay it was better to have it then say loose all of ones possession's in an inferno.

" General Arka Nates, you have the podium." Parce said to the general on the vox unit. Kaci had heard of Nates when she joined the PDF, apparently when she was younger, just older then herself, she and her platoon were selected for off world duty, to see if they could handle the strain of combat as much as non fox headed humans. No one she had spoken to about the mater had told her what the general had done in her twenty years aboard, but when she returned she was scarred and steeled eyed, apparently the only survivor of her platoon. She was also the world's only veteran of intergalactic combat and as such the most likely to lead its PDF.

"People of Vulpine, we have been blessed to be welcomed in to the Imperium's graceful protection, as humans and not as abhumans or as a separate race, but we have to pay a price. A price not only from our coffers and goods, but of blood and sacrifice. That price citizens is the tithe for Imperial Guard regiments." It was Kaci's turn to go wide eyed at the vox, Imperial Guard regiments were drawn from PDF forces and conscripts, she was part of the first. Nates continued." All PDF troopers will report for duty at their designated rally points at 0700 hours tomorrow morning. Recruiting stations for the Imperial Guard will be set up at 0800 hours outside of PDF recruiting stations. The Emperor protects." Then the signal was off and the world of Vulpine was to be never the same again.

/

_198969. M41. Segmentum Temptus-In orbit of Krieg_

Again death had come for him, again he had seen it, again he had seen its destruction, again he could see it's eyes and again it almost drew him into the abyss. Commissar Danolov Bracket awoke with a gasp sitting upright in his bunk, his body covered in sweat, his eyes wild and his hands going for his bolt pistol. He pulled his hand away from the holster side arm when he realized that the battle field was only a nightmare… a nightmare he had experienced firsthand so many times before in his service to the Emperor. Danolov let his head fall back and hit the pillow, there was to be no more sleep for him tonight.

He looked up at the steel ceiling above his head and cleaned the dried tears from his eyes. As he flicked away the sleep sand he could see the vision of a desert, red sands and cacti as far as the eye can see and also of bodies with wide brimmed hats, with their collections of repeater rifles and revolvers. As soon as it had come the vision was gone, replaced once again by the ceiling of his bunk. He sighed after the vision had passed, these were rare maybe once in every few hundred days would he get one such as that, a different battle field each time and different enemies.

The most recent additions to his nightmares was that of trench warfare and the new hell it had brought with it. Only a few months ago his regiment of the 44th Krieg had been decimated when they successfully retook Wey Shung Prime from a Tau Expansion. What started with a regiment two hundred thousand strong, in an army of over four million guardsmen had been reduced to two thousand Kriegers and thirty thousand guardsmen over four years of siege warfare.

He shuddered, remembering not only the muddy trenches, barbwire and bodies being blown apart from plasma rifle rounds. But also the heretical propaganda of the Tau and kroot… oh Emperor the kroot were the worst from that memory, he could remember watching them as they ripped apart guardsmen and ate them while still alive. He turned his thoughts away from Wey Shung, there would be time enough for nightmares later.

That was six months ago and now he was in orbit of Krieg with half his regiment, the other thousand being integrated with the other surviving regiments of the Wey Shung Campaign into the 1st Periar Regiment. The thousand that he was with was to be reassigned to help train the new 44th Krieg regiment, then go back into the meat grinder in another few months or a year. Not that the Death Korps were going to complain, they never said anything out of turn… they were almost inhuman enough that he had serious consider transferring to a Catachan regiment if anything to keep himself on his toes and talk to his troopers.

His son murred as he rolled in his bunk below him. That was the reason why he didn't sign up with the Catachan's though, both because it was usually a death world the Catachan's got sent to, which probably would of swallowed up his son in the first few days and the fact that there was amazing high attrition rates among commissars with 'friendly fire' incidents, so his son would be without a father. Danolov couldn't let that happen, not to his only flesh and blood, he didn't want him to experience the hell he went through when his parents met their end's at the talons of tyranids so long ago. His son would be at a disability as well because of his-

There came a knock at his door." Commissar Bracket." The voice came from the flat tone of a Death Korpsman." The Captain of Third Company and the Captain of _The Faithful Missionary_ request your presence on the bridge." Danolov sat up and swung his feet over the side of his bunk." I will be there within the next half hour, dismissed trooper." He had to of added that order or else the trooper would have been waiting outside of his door for as long as it took him to get ready." Yes sir." The trooper moved on as Danolov's feet hit the metal floor. He quickly dressed, only having enough time to wash under his arm pits and pull on his uniform. The full wash and shaving would have to wait till he returned. He left a note or his son on the door saying he was called up onto the bridge and would return in a few hours at most.

He then power walked to the bridge, over a kilometer of distance covered in less then twenty minutes. The bridge of _The Faithful Missionary_ was small by imperial ship standards, only fifty yards at its widest, but it wasn't a warship as it was a relatively small transporter of three kilometers in length and one high. He walked to its center, a hologyph surrounded by the ships captain, the captain of third company, the ships astropath and a tech priest overseeing the use of the hologyph." Commissar." The captain of the ship, Drefus, nodded to Danolov." Captain." He returned the greeting." What is needed of me?" He asked.

The Drefus spoke." You and third company are no longer bound for Krieg and will be transferred to _The Great Crusader_." Danolov cocked an eyebrow, that was highly unusual and unheard of for a regiment… well company to be taken off retraining duty, especially when they were in orbit of the world they were going to train for." What is the reason for this transfer?" He question. Captain 174 of the Third Company spoke." Astropath Capernicus has received orders from the High Lords, the remains of the 44th Krieg are to be redeployed to Ultima Segmentum, Zodiac Sector, planet Vulpine to oversee the preparation of new Imperial Guard regiments being raised there." Danolov was just barely able to keep his shock in track when he heard that the Zodiac sector was training guardsmen. He knew about it from his time serving with Inquisitor Goran… they had finally accepted the furry inhabitants as fully human then and not as some curiosity or abhumans. That changed things for him immediately.

" When are we to leave for _The Great Crusader_ then?" Commissar Bracket said, crossing his arms." Tomorrow, at 1600 Terran Standard hours." Drefus then pointed to the hologyph, pointing out a ship. The tech priest enlarged the image so that the image was clear. The Great Crusader was to put it mildly, huge. It stretched for sixty kilometers and was twenty deep, it could easily fit two million guardsmen." How big of a contingent are we taking aboard once we arrive in the Zodiac sector?" Danolov asked, the last time he had been on a ship that big was four years ago when the 44th was raised for the Wey Shung campaign. Captain 174 answered the question." 100,000 guardsmen from Vulpine and there are to be another 13 worlds, their forces will be of varying size though and of no concern of ours." Danolov nodded it made sense with a ship that big, the high command must be planning on sending the newly founded army on a mission after it was assembled… which would explain why they wanted some of the most experienced troops the Imperium had to offer, with the troopers to be examples and lead them in battle.

"Astropath Capricorn also has an order for you direct from high command as well Commissar." Danolov turned to the astropath wondering what he was to do now." Well then go on." He said to the psyker. The blind astropath then spoke, his voice being that of a High Commander of Terra and not that of a feeble creature." Commissar Bracket, by order of the High Lords of Terra we name you Lord-Commissar and now put you in command of commissars that will be the Emperors word with the Vulpine, Caneid, Ratical and Dracona regiments founded in Zodiac sector. May the Emperor guide your hand steadily." The message ended and Danolov was stunned by the news. Yes he had been serving as a commissar when he earned his red slash when he was sixteen, over a quarter century ago now, but a lot of other commissars were the same age and haven't been promoted beyond their standard rank. Yes he had command skills, he demonstrated that when he took over command of the 44th for two weeks when its colonels and majors were killed off, but again that was because of an emergency at the time he could only fill. Then he realized why they had selected him to be a lord-commissar. It was because he had fought alongside some of the Zodiacs and….

He scowled it was Inquisitor Goran who probably suggested it, he knew that he was probably the only commissar to treat the Zodiac regiments as equals at first and wanted him to be the one to make sure that he kept the other commissars from creating problems with the new regiments. He really disliked how the inquisitors mind worked, but could not fault its logic… especially now that he would be obligated to return the favor when the Inquisitor called on it."Is there anything else captains?" Danolov asked, keeping his eyes down at the hologyph. Drefus shook his head and Captain 174 said." No, not at this time. I will send a guardsmen to collect you tomorrow when we leave." Danolov then saluted and left.

He walked back to his cabin and took off his coat. He proceeded to wash and groom himself before putting his uniform back on. After that he went to work on some paper work, in other words he settled into a regular work day behind the lines. After a few hours Danolov saw the time and decided that his son had over slept enough. He walked over to his sons bunk and pulled the sheets down." Hey time to wake up Abe." He ruffled his son's head, his grey hair and dog ears being ruffled. Abe woke up with a yawn, the little four and a half year olds tail wagging once as he said." Five more minutes."

"No, you have exercises and Schola Study. Up boyo up, we have a big day coming." Danolov told his son, a smile tugging at his lips. This was the reason why he had stayed with the Krieg, this was the reason why didn't put a bolter through his skull to stop the nightmares, this was the reason why he stayed alive. His half canenid son.

/

**A/N: So the character development and story begins in earnest. I don't know when I'll update, but rest assured the next chapter will have combat in it. Tell me what you think of this starting point and of any mistakes I made.**


	2. Speeches and Truths

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Also I don't own any references, only the plot. Enjoy my friends.**

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector-_Space Fortress Holis_

Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket sat and yawned as he a waited his turn to speak in the briefing room of _The Grand Crusader_, though it was closer to a stadium in actuality. There was room enough for tens of thousands of officers, tech-priests, imperial naval personal and any other people VIPs that needed to use it. Today it was not full to the brim with military officers, but instead three hundred and fifty commissars had filled its most central seats and were debriefed on the Zodiac's systems population's of fur clad humans. Unlike feral worlders though, these fur clad humans were actually covered in fur from head to toe, having grown it themselves or in two worlds have scales instead of skin.

The two other lord-commissars described the different populations and what regiments were going to be raised on the various worlds. First up was Lord Commissar Jenks, he was the most senior of the trio and had the largest cader of commissars to debrief. He described five different worlds, the desert world of Nagaspire and its inhabinates of human/snake people who, if it could be forgiven the scales looked human till the waist up, but from the waist down had a body of a snake. The next world he described was that of Minostaur Alpha, its inhabitants being giants comparable in size with ogryns but having a body covered in fur, hoofed feet, a bulls head and a normal IQ. After that he talked of the planet of Equestria, there were horse people just above the height of a normal man but possessed of great stamina and pyskers and of flying troops. There was the stubborn Hornus, their bodies able to consume anything. The last world he talked of was the world of Lagomorphus, this along with the Ratical world, was to be the largest of the Guard tithe, over three hundred thousand rabbit eared people were to be part of the forces gathered from there.

After that Lord-Commissar Haus took the stand. First he showed the world of Avianas, its people being flightless bird people of various plumage and of body type. After that came the feral word of Porcoross, its porcine inhabitants having just less in common with orks then humans. The next gene type he showed was that of the acrobatic Feleinus, their bodies graced for alsorts of eniviroments and were some of the most adaptable forces that was at the guards disposal. Finally Huas finished with the Sapius Erectus, a developed culture and their bodies being the most similer to the humans own form… except for the fact that they looked like primates.

Then it was time for Danolov to speak. As he walked to the podium he realized that his bones didn't pop so much thanks to the rejuv treatment he had received. Now instead of the graying commissar of forty he was a few months ago he was now a youngish looking man, looking like he did in his mid to late twentys, his dopey blue eyes no longer winking, his hair the light brown color it was before going white and- the servo's in his artificial legs whined, bringing him back to reality. He had lost his right leg below at the knee to a traitors bolt pistol over… 10 years ago now was it?

He stood at the podium and began to speak of the raised regiments his Commissars would oversee. First was the Ratical's world, it was to put it lightly, ram shackled, with hives that regularly fell apart and its populace able to replace loses of hundreds of millions if not billions in a single generation, they were a rodent race. After that he described the Dracona, they were in clear contrast to the Ratical, there were tall and heavily armored with scales that could stop shrapnel from a bolt pistol, some even having the ability of flight and of breathing fire. The Dracona though were small in number, no more then a few hundred million, and built their homes to last for millennium. Then he talked of the Canenids, he took his time with this group since he had worked _very_ closely with them in the past.

The Canenid's called themselves Poxmosians and had a long standing cult of the Emperor, they had grand temples of white marble dating back thousands of years. The theologians of their world and scholoa's of the Imperium were able to come up with several theory's as to why this was so. The two most popular were that either in the Canenid's distant past the Emperor of mankind came to Ligula Santo's in a dream inspiring him to conquer the world and set up temples in His Name, or that Ligula Santo's who after conquering the world declared himself 'Emperor Eternal' and deified himself. What ever the case may have been the Canenid's had a long standing military tradition of 'the strong survive', starting from birth they were trained and weeded out till they were in their teens and became a 'Pack' the pack could range anywhere from a squad sized unit to that of a full platoon of troopers. The pack was bonded for life and a the best way to describe what the Poxmosian military used them for was like a tamed bunch of Space Wolves who could easily adapt.

Finally he came to the last planet, Vulpine." This world is the most interesting of all." Danolov said." Unlike the other worlds describe this one is most similar to an average Imperial world. Its population hovers around 3,000,000,000 and it's embraced the modernization of the Imperium fully."

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine

Kaci rode in the back of the chimera holding onto her las-gun, a tri-pac pattern weapon. She looked at the other PDF troopers, their faces a mask of worry just as much as hers was at what they were about to do. After the tithe had been placed on a planet everything seemed normal for the first few weeks, yes the PDF were being put through training everyday and her job as a clerk had become harder with all the new paper work of creating an Imperial guard regiment, but other then that everything seemed calmed. Then the rioting began with the lower classes at seeing how job benefits were cut, they were joined by Schola Libera students finding their loans skyrocketing, all to help pay the Imperial Tithe.

At first there were protests for weeks, peaceful protests of well dressed people voicing their legitimate concerns, then they became more and more violent. At first the Arbiters were able to hold back the mobs, having to only block rocks, kicks and the rare fire bomb… then the rioters took guns to their battles and everything changed. The mood changed, dropping their clean suits for dirty and grimy garments and instead of flinging rocks now shoot bullets at the arbiters. The arbiters were killed and pushed back to their pricents till even they were over run. By then the first PDF troops were rolling into the three worse affected cities. That had been a month ago and now the PDF were rolling into restore order to the last city that had held out the longest, Carbarrius.

A bullet pinged off the chimera, an auto-gun round not a las-gun. Kaci and several other troopers jumped, for the first time in their lives the squad had come under enemy fire. The Chimera came to a stop." Troopers up." Their sergeant, a male fox by the name of Nelvan stood up as did the rest of his squad." Set las-guns to medium, safeties off and Narb load frag." Eight las-guns came to life and the squads grenade launcher was loaded with frag shells, the sergeant drawing his pistol." Alright-" The sergeant took a breath and pulled down on the hatch controls." Move,move,move!" The troopers rushed out into their first battle.

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector-_Space Fortress Holis_

Danolov continued." Its inhabitants, are fox like in appearance, but are omni-vores like the other populations of the Zodiac system. They have adapted to the Imperial Creed admirably and have gone from flintlocks being the cutting edge to able produce flak armor and las-guns for the sector in just a few hundred years. They have taken to the Imperial style of dress and worship, discarding their half forgotten version of our Holy Emperor and taking into their vision the essehiarcy's. "

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine

Kaci followed her sergeant at a run, he quickly found them cover behind a brick wall of a building and took stock of the situation. Kaci looked around and found herself in a manafactorium district, bodies of rioters and of troopers dead on the side of the road behind her. She turned to hear the chimera's multi-las firing off shots at an unknown rioter, more auto-guns pinging off its turret. Her sergeant finished talking through the vox unit on one trooper's back and turned back to the rest of his squad." Alright, we are going to link up with Platoon G a block up the street from us. They are at a barricade and containing the rioters in a manfacturium building. The rioters have access to body armor, so when you see a rioter aim to kill."

"How did the rioters get body armor?" Kaci asked, surprised by that fact. Her sergeant responded." This is a manufacturium district where they make body armor. Were lucky that other units had secured the las-gun district." Kaci nodded in understanding now. Though the rioters would be armored, they were not as well armed as her or her squad would. She was kitted up similar to that of a Cadian trooper, though the helmet had to of been modified for ear protection and the las-gun she carried was her own worlds variant." Thanks sarg." She said. Nelvan turned away." Squad follow my lead… three… two… one. Move!"

He then turn around the corner, back hunched as he ran down the street his squad following him. Behind them the chimera barked and shot covering fire at the rioter's position in a huge brick and mortar building. In five minutes they ran down to the barricade. Narb fired off a frag grenade when he reached it but it only took out a piece of masonry." Hold your fire." Nelvan growled as they took cover. The sergeant was quickly met by lieutenant Grel, the officer darting past a heavy bolter squad." Sergeant, were going assault that building in five minutes. I need your grenade launcher to blow out the doors, understood?" Nelvan nodded." Yes sir." Then to his squad." Give them pot shots and keep their heads down." The troopers did as they told, popping up above cover to take a few shots at the rioters, aiming for the windows. When Kaci took her shot she could see that the rioters had secured several heavy stubbers, she fired at one of the teams and ducked back down.

Two more times she did so, the last having a piece of shrapnel lodged in her left arm, it was a small splinter of metal and after grunting in pain and taking a look at it she realized that it was nothing she had to worry about till after this fight. From down the line Grel yelled," covering fire!" Sixteen las-guns raised as one and fired, making the rioters go to ground. The grenade launcher then fired two karak grenades at the door, the first round buckling the door in and the second round blasting it off its hinges." For the Emperor, charge!" The lieutenant waved his chain sword above his head and led the charge. Twenty five PDF troopers then ran as one, the lieutenants squd being the first to enter with las guns, a bolt pistol and a heavy flamer firing into the manafacturium. They were followed by another squad with a heavy flamer, finally Kaci's squad was the last through the door, firing off las-gun rounds.

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector-_Space Fortress Holis_

Bracket took a sip of water." The Vulpine were some of the most eager to join the Imperium as well, allowing a Soratis to be built in their capital city and allowing them to teach their orphans and children. There are now two full fledge Vulpine priests and Battle Sisters are now allowed and being trained from the populace. Its PDF forces are fairly well trained as well, on par with any average world. As far as the Imperium knows there is no heresy being practiced by its citizens and if there is, its well hidden. Keep a vigilant eye as always when dealing with the new regiments."

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine

Three troopers fell as they rushed into the manfactorum, Kaci didn't know which squads they belonged to other then there were either seriously injured or dead. She could also see and smell flamers unleashing their fiery payload into rioters to her left and straight ahead. The rioters were in confusion, running away as their comrades were consumed in flames their fur burning from the ignited promethium. Nelvan turned to his squad." Reload, fix bayonets and advance." They complied reloading their las-guns and fixing bayonets." Advance." The sergeant yelled and the troopers started to move forwards, las-guns aimed forwards.

Kaci took this time to take a look at what she and her fellow troopers were getting into. As they passed the smoke created by the flamers she could see that they were now in a factory, two conveyer belts still running pieces of flak jackets down the lines, never to be assembled now. Above them ran a cat walk ringing the walls of the factory with several bridges running along it. Then she could see something else as well, everywhere she looked she could see propaganda, including the rioters 'Eight Points of Disorder', their doctrine. She was snapped out of her watching when she heard Grel yell." Squad Nelvan, right face and kneel. Hostiles!" They complied, Staci getting on one knee as she saw rioters run up from a stairway." First rank fire! Second rank fire!" Grel yelled, the squad complying and firing a stead stream into the group. They were armored but ten rioters fell quickly from the several score shots her squad had provided, and a grenade launcher also ruined their day. The rest of the rioters fell back into the stairs." Squad Rew, stay and cleanse this level. Squad Nelvan, your with me." Grel then led the troopers over the dead bodies, his tail slick with blood from a rioter auto gun which pieced its lower side.

Panting Kaci followed the lieutenant and her sergeant down the stairs. She almost slammed into them when they reached the bottem." Holy Emperor, I think we found their propogan-" Grel took a bullet to the throat and fell down, a look of shock in his face. His vox operator was the next to go down before the platoon command and infantry squad jumped to cover behind a massive printing press. Kaci looked around and saw that their was a cat walk above them, flashes of light appearing from that direction." Sir." She had said to Nelvan." Yes private Narabi?" He turned to her, clearly busy enough as it was." Sir I think there might be hostiles above." She pointed to the cat walk.

He smirked." Good job catching that private. Narb, I want Karak grenades on those four supports, bring them down." Narb nodded." Sir yes sir!" Nelvan then yelled." Covering fire!" The squad then stood up and fired their las-guns in the general direction of the enemy. They were greeted by a scream of a rioter, then two troopers went down. But that was enough time, Narb fired three times at the support structure. There were screams, half a dozen or so, as they fell down the cat walk into a printing press, they were front page news literally now. That actually stunned the rioters as they watched their comrades be turned into bloody letters and propaganda material.

Kaci turned her las-gun onto the rioter's, she looked at their leader. He was a big fox, his face covered in fresh eight pointed stars-scars, he was also wearing glasses similar to Kath… which was impossible because he was… she had lost track of him when he said he wanted to voice his opinion against the Imperium..." Kill them all!" Nelvan order and she opened fire with her las-gun bolts striking their leader down." Sweep forwards and eliminate, secure the basement." Her squad and the remains of the command squad moved forwards. They lost another trooper but were finding the task easier with the enemy leader dead. When she reached the body though… she looked away, it was Kath, but he had changed. He no longer looked like the handsome college student he once was, he had multilated himself with… such disturbing sigils, which was made worse by the fact that he was riddled with las-gun bolts, that had passed through his armor.

When it was clear that there wasn't anymore hostiles she turned away and proceeded to puke her guts out. Today she was forced to kill, today she had met death and it had been by her side, it made her sick to the stomach and she let it flow out of her. She wasn't the only trooper to have these feeling in the basement, Narb and another PDF guardsman also lost their lunches to the gor and destruction they caused.

After a minute Nelvan got them standing up right again, his fur turning green but still able to keep his last dinner down." Alright, clean out your mouths with some water, then swallow some fresh. After that we're leaving."

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector-_Space Fortress Holis_

"I want to mention that these troops from Vulpine are going to be mixed gender regiments. Commissars, I want you keep an eye on both sides of the gender spectrum. I want you to realize that you are just as responsible to the well being of troops outside of combat as much as in the warzone. That means making special provisions for couples, children, or one forcing themselves onto another, which the last I expect you to investigate and provide justice as you do to cowards on the battlefield. Finally these regiments are brand new and not battle tested. I want you make these regiments want to fight out of duty instead of fear, I'm not saying fear isn't a useful weapon, but make them respect you and put into their minds the consequences of victory or defeat." He then looked out onto the crowd and asked." Any questions?" There was none, though he was sure to have to answer some on the three month journey. Though at least he'll be able to teach his son how to use some las-guns by then.

"Very well. At 0900 hours Terran standard tomorrow we will take leave onto our troop ships. That will take us to our various worlds, to pick up the new guard regiments." Danolov crossed his hands across his chest, forming a stylized Aquilla. The black coated commissars did the same." The Emperor Protects." Bracket said, the commissars saying the same phrase." The Emperor Protects."

/

462969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine

Kaci looked back into the propaganda room, Nelvan watching her." Better to destroy and rebuild then let it fall back into their hands." He shrugged and told the flamer-operator to set it on fire. The flamer sparked to life and caught paper, bodies and flammable ink on fire. He had Grel's sword with him, using it as a crutch for his nicked ankle. The foxes ascended the stairs, meeting the remains of Squad Rew, only two troopers." Right, better stick with us." Nelvan told the devastated squad, the combined total of survivors at twelve, including the three survivors of the weapons team." Lets leave this place, its on fire down below and the rioters can't use it. We'll use the Chimera to get back to PDF command." He looked at his troopers and sighed. He crossed his hands across his chest and said." The Emperor Protects." The Guardsmen that could repeated the gesture, Kaci among them." The Emperor Protects."

'Those who are loyal to him.' The fox girl added to herself, any hope for a normal life, besides that of a guardswomen, was now in flames.

/

**A/N: Well that was my fastest update.**


	3. The Pen Pusher and a Promise

A/N: So we come to chapter of the third and if you want to see the disclaimer see the first. I want to thank my reviewers, its through your actions that more attention is given to this story, so whenever you say that this is 'Heretical' or 'Needs the Inquisition to fill out the extermitus papers' you are in fact helping it grow. Also thank you Aiko for the words of encouragement, I truly appreciate that. As a special shout out, please check out Aiko's profile on DA and support her boyfriends OmegamanX's stories here on FF.N.

Now this chapter won't have any combat, but it will show its after affects and have more character development. As always I await to see your reviews and seek to improve my story based on your opinions.

/

557969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine

Kaci walked out of Lieutenant Nelvan's office with a sigh and looked down at her new stripes. Like her sergeant she had been promoted, though not as high as an officer, she was now a corporal. The only benefits she received from this was a slight increase in pay and respect, otherwise she had the same old job. Paper pusher of the Imperium, one of the least honored but one of the largest professions in the Imperium, only the Imperial Guard was on equal footing. With the official swearing in of the Imperial Guard Vulpine Regiments a few months away she could combine both professions.

'Now I can both spill ink and blood at the same time… yay!' Kaci thought sarcastically when she walked back to her desk. She took up her pen and looked at the first document on her desk. It was a request of compensation for a truck that the PDF had commandeered for troop transport then had lost when rioters blew it up with a fire bomb. Ever since the riots had been put down two weeks ago, and when the PDF were demobilized, her office had been flooded with compensation requests for damage caused by or partially caused by the PDF.

There was a pile of shop fronts, hab units and even vendor carts destroyed or damaged that the troopers used for cover. Then another pile for vehicles, another for valuables like vases and carpets, the lists went on. She looked at the last pile and shook her head slightly. These were the forms for bodily damage, civilians injured in the fighting, collateral damage. Of all the forms of compensation this was the one most likely not to get looked at by her superiors.

It wasn't out of spite though, it was just that the human cost was high on Vulpine, over a million rioters and civilians died, most by the rioters hands. Over half of the already established PDF had been killed, twenty five thousand men and women had lost their lives defending their homes. Now there was over one hundred thousand PDF troopers, most of which were still being trained, but at least they were volunteers and not conscripts, if it was the later case she might very well have to be on police duty since they would have been unruly at best and at worst… she didn't want to think about it. There was another reason why her higher ups didn't want to compensate injured civilians as well. It was the fact that they didn't know who was a true civilian and who was a rioter, it didn't bode well for the PDF or the governor if it turned out they were paying the medical bill of someone who had killed a arbities or another civilian.

So instead they were ignored instead of cared for. It was sad but it had to be done if the politicians and Imperium wanted to stay in control of the world.

But still, though it would most likely not go anywhere beyond Nelvan or his sectary, she had a job to do and filled out the forms. She stopped after filling out twenty seven of them to read one more thoroughly. Apparently a person by the name of Snimt had lost a foot to an adeptus sorita's melta-gun when the shot had over shot its target of a rebel position, though the position was destroyed the molten plasma had also go into Snimt's home where he was sheltering and caught his foot. She decided that this had better be transferred over to the soritas house.

Kaci remembered then that there was only one of their monasteries on the world, the same place she grew up in. She remembered how she was raised, always to believe in the Imperium, to be shown the rewards of the pious and the folly of the fallen, to show hate to the xeno and also to train in combat. The last one was the most vital lesson she had learned and applied in the past few months… that and also volunteering for categorizing in the monasteries library, which had allowed her to become a good office drone.

It had struck Kaci when she was younger how militaristic the sisters were, that was till she really began to understand that the stories they told of greenskined giants in their millions charging at a besieged defender was actually true. Those and other stories had turned out to be truth and she realized at her formative years that the universe was a much more dangerous place than she had given credit to. She had also seen the sisters at war or the first time only a couple of months ago and was frighten by them and the absolute destruction they had left in their wake. The fox girl was confronted by the evidence of what they could do to someone who had lived through their fury.

She set the document aside, she would bring it to the lieutenants attention later. Again there was more paperwork to be filled out, more requests to sign off on and more ink to be split in the Emperors name.

/

666969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Canenid

The capital city of Poxmos was Nerosoplies and it was impressive by local standards. It stretched for scores of miles on a mountain range, each of its buildings being white marble, alabaster or plastered white with red terracotta roofs. Its public buildings were grand pieces of architecture, up held by flared columns and domed ceilings, its walls covered in paintings of great feats of the past and its floors in fine fresco's. They seemed to of had a proto design to Imperial churches and cathedrals in their floor plan, but that's where the similarities ended and the local style took over.

Nowhere was this style of architecture more perelevant than in the Governors palace, the huge complex stretching for three miles in a few dozen domes. Tonight there was a party in the very same palace, over ten thousand guests were there. They consisted of ministorium officials, esschesihirarc representatives, officers from the PDF, Imperial Navy and the newly founded Imperial Guard regiments. There were business magnets, aristocratic families and any other VIP who could find a way to see off and celebrate their world's first ten PDF regiments.

While the various dignitaries and well to do mingled and reclined on sofa's enjoying their drinks and food, a single centaur artillery tractor cruised down the narrow streets of the city. The crowds that had taken to celebrating the first occasion that they had troops 'officially' leave the world to spread the Imperators will, parted at seeing the small vehicle. This was in part due to its heavy stubber and its user, a skull gas mask wearing trooper. To those that looked at the centaur while it passed they could see three people sitting in the back. A much more ornate version of the stubber operator, with a brass helmet and armored chest piece, a commissar wrapped in a black leather great coat and the small figure of a child just barely visible to those that looked. They would watch it go, then return to their party sure that nothing was afoot and could concentrate on getting hammered.

Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket looked out the back of the centaur at the canine like inhabitants of Poxmos. They had a very human like appearance, in their form anyway till reached their hands, feet, heads, tails and the fact that they were covered in fur. Each of its citizens was covered in a fur coat of varying patterns and of head types and of tails. The combinations were many, but there was one type of dog like creature that was the largest of defining traits. That was of a wolf.

The wolves were the largest of the traits on this world since it was the ancient Poxmosians, who were wolves, were the ones to conquer the world, filling in depopulated areas with retried soldiers and colonists. The Poxmosians on a whole were an interesting group who believed in 'The Pack', a social construct formed in early childhood with friends and family were The Pack watched out for each other, helped each other and formed tight knit groups. This lasted through out their entire life till they died out and there was one left to tell the stories of his/her Pack to the next generation. Apparently the Space Wolves were investigating this world to see if they obtained the Canis Helix from this planet in long forgotten past, it would explain some of the proto-Imperial designs and might open up a world for recruitment of the chapter.

He looked back at his son and smiled, his mother had been a wolf. His boy was growing up and had more and more of his fathers features, he had the same dopy blue eyes, long fingers that were as his father had put it at a young age 'artists hands' and a broad body. Though his mothers contributions were most visible, being his wolf ears, grey hair and elongated canines. The boy was dressed in a imperial navy sailors uniform, bought from a ratling. Though he did have other clothes this was his only dress clothing… Danolov still didn't know what his son wanted to do in life so he had just gotten him that uniform, since it was easy to say ' Why yes, my boy wants to be a sailor this week, last he wanted to take after me, next week he'll be a ogryn the little scamp.'

He then looked up to see Captain 174 looking straight at him… or maybe just straight ahead, it was hard to tell with Krieg troopers since one didn't have any eye contact with them. It was remarkably easy to convince the captain to leave the party after Danolov had made his speech about 'unity of the Imperium, blah, blah, blah.' It was easy because it gave the Krieger the opportunity to leave a social gathering, which was more toxic to a Krieger than gas grenades, and act as a bodyguard for the Lord-Commissar.

The reason why the Lord-Commissar had left the party was officially to 'scout the surrounding country side and report on the findings to the commissariate', the real reason though was much more personal. He had a promise to keep to his-

The centaur stopped and the driver turned to him." My lord, were are here at the coordinates you gave me." The driver said." Good." Danolov stood up and stepped out of the vehicle." Come along son." He held out a hand to the boy who took it and followed him out." Sure dad." Bracket turned back to the captain." You can stay and guard the Centaur captain." The officer turned and saluted the commissar." Yes sir."

Danolov then turned and walked to the door of the two story hab unit. With his son's right hand in his left he rapped his right against the door. From inside the fatger and son could hear the thud, of a cane hitting at first a wooden floor then a stone floor. The cane stopped in front of the door and a voice creaked out, its accent heavy with the local version of low gothic." Who's there? If this is a bunch of partiers, this isn't your house." Danolov cleared his throat and said in a voice that left no room for doupt and had serious authority behind it." Mister Gaius, my name is Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket. I would like to talk to you regarding your daughter Misetier." He caught himself at the end, almost saying 'Misty'. The door cracked open slightly, reveling a single yellow eye looking up at the commissar.

The door then wide and Danolov could see an old man, an actual grey beard running down his chest and dressed in PJs. He tipped his hat and said." Julius Gaius. I'm here on behalf of your deceased daughter Misetier and-." He then smiled and motioned his head down at the little boy." Our son Julius Bracket." The old man looked at the boy, stunned to see that he had family… family that was the child of a commissar. The child looked up and smiled at his grandsire." Hi grandpa, can you tell me about your pack?"

/

A/N: Short, but still nice couple of chapters revealing more of the furry far future. Next chapter is the founding of the Vulpine Imperial Guard Regiments.


	4. Swearing in and a new Prespective

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Thank you for your support fans, including B-52 for being my most loyal of reviewers. Though I think the 'Double Heresy' remark could have been better use in the second chapter and separate saying such as ' He's at chapter number 3, he's a followers of Nurgle!' would have been more approximate and warn the viewers of what exactly is heretical. So do you think you can tell us in your next review why this stories readers should be warned of heresy, or are you just going to give a general warning?

Now I have a question for fans of the story. With the new image up loader I'm looking for a image to be a mascot for the story, I was hoping that you folks could help me find one that would suit this story. I just ask that it be one from a safe site and easy to down load without having to sign up. If not I'll be converting and painting my own versions of Kaci and Danolov to use, though I would prefer to use an already existing image.

Also how spell the E of REMF? Or Rear Eletion Mother Fu- well you can figure out the rest.

/

_735969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine-Vulpix_

Kaci Narabi stood at attention in the middle of 'Palace Park' in Vulpix, the capital city of Vulpine, shoulder to shoulder with one hundred thousand other PDF troopers. They were waiting for Governor Parce, General Nates and the commissars to arrive. The last group, if the Governors summary execution orders for any rioters and the General's brutal execution of said order wasn't what made a few troopers quake in their boots, the commissars were.

The stories she had heard of them were frightening, even The Primer and Minutorium Manual was enough to put a trooper at work practicing a salute or to shine their buttons to gleaming, the stories though had put the fear of the Emperor into the soldiers. Entire regiments slain for taking a step back, troopers killed for not being in uniform, men having their heads blown off because of back talking, the list went on and on… and these weren't even the censored reports. If stories about them weren't bad enough, their appearance of being dressed in black and covered in skulls and aquilla's made it even worse.

She looked ahead, the platform that would occupy the dignitaries was quite large, a few hundred feet long and wide. Though being a half mile away it looked much smaller then its actual size, the stage itself was visible on the various pic casters spaced throughout the park so that the soldiers could see what was going on. At the time, nothing much, but there were other troops guarding the platform. These soldiers were not of this world and were real Imperial Guard from Krieg. They stared ahead, their faces covered in gas-masks and weapons at rest. They looked… inhuman, more so then her own foxish form. She couldn't see any skin, only those gas masks and their uniform, which covered them in head to toe. They didn't move at all, only staring ahead at the expanse of PDF. It was so different then the mass array of soldiers, even while at attention limbs moved, tails wagged and small conversation broke out.

Her attention was taken away from the Death Korps, instead it was replaced by the sound of the planetary anthem playing. Up on the pic-casters a procession was making its way up the stairs….

/

Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket was leading the twelve commissars behind him as he followed the local governor and the Vulpine General Nates. He had no idea what the governor's reputation was, but he had heard of Nates before when he worked for Inquisitor Goran. She was part of the 'test run' to see how the various peoples of the Zodiac system could handle under fire from both xeno and traitor forces, much like Misetier had been. But unlike Misetier she had survived the program. This gave Nates experience that no other soldier on this world had, tactical incites and a harden constitution; she was a no brainer to be put in charge of the PDF here on Vulpine.

Behind him twelve pairs of boots walked up the stairs, these were the commissars assigned to the Vulpine Imperial Guard. The first ten were to be assigned to the ten regiments of ten thousand soldiers. The last two were given different duties. Commissar Akander MacDon, a man of Kaledon descent, was to be assigned to General Nate's staff. While his colleague Norstrum Rusbar was to a spare commissar, assigned to a regiment when one of the others died, till then he was to serve aboard ship in rear electlion duties.

Bracket was also here not only to swear in the new Imperial Guard Regiments, but also to join the Vulpine's. This was to be his force that he would be joined to in the coming years. He had chosen the Vulpines because they were the most like Imperial citizens. The Ratical's were much to wild and numerous, not to mention had a bad streak of arranging 'accidents' for their betters so they could advance higher in the ranks. He couldn't choose the Canenids because of his… past relations with one of their number. Finally he decided that the Dracona were not for him either, they were nice and treated him with respect but… well they acted too much like Eldar for him to feel comfortable with, having shared a battlefield with the xeno foe once before.

So it was that the Vulpine's won the dubious honor of being Danolov's assigned force. An honor because they earned the right to a fairy decent ranked commissar in their regiments and dubious because they had a man who could order the entire contingent's execution. Though that was not likely to happen with him, he may have been able to kill hundreds of guardsmen, but not entire armies… it would break him to kill so many and deprive the Imperium of desperately needed soldiers.

He took a seat near the center of the stage, the rest of the seats taken by officers and commissars. Though he did see one Vulpine priest and a pair of acolytes. General Nate's also sat, but Governor Parce stood by the podium and began to make his speech.

/

Kaci watched as the governor spoke, he made an unnecessary long speech about how the industry of the world equipped its soldiers, its producers had fed it and made nods to all his supporters who had anything to do with creating the future Imperial Guard regiments standing in front of him. After nearly an hour of yawning he finally finished and General Nates took his place. She walked up to the podium and said." Before I speak my peace, I wish for Brother Maynard to offer a prayer to the Emperor. Brother Maynard?" She stepped aside, letting the young priest take her place.

The priest stood and said." Let us bow our heads and give reverence to the Holy Emperor, hallow be His name." He bowed his head and clasped his thumbs across his chest, making the sign of the Aquilla. Tens of thousands repeated the gesture, Kaci included. " Adore the Immortal Emperor, for He is our Protector." A hundred thousand voices repeated the words." Admire the Immortal Emperor, For His Sacrifice to Mankind. Exalt the Immortal Emperor, For his Strict Guidance." Kaci looked up for a moment at the commissars, there was the Emperors Strict Guidance." Revere the Immortal Emperor, For His Undying Guard." She stole a glace at the future guardsmen, they were quite mortal." Venerate the Holy Emperor, For His Holy Wisdom. Honour the Immortal Emperor, For His Eternal Strength. Glorify the Immortal Emperor, For His All-seeing Vision. Praise the Immortal Emperor, For His Unending Rule. Hail the Immortal Emperor, For He is the Lord and Master. Worship the Immortal Emperor, For without Him we are Nothing. Amen." The prayer ended and Maynard stepped back, letting Nates to step in. Kaci watched her as she began to speak.

" Men and Women of the Imperial Guard, do not underestimate your power. Never doubt that it is you who stems the tide of Evil that inhabits the galaxy! It is you who smash aside the alien, who crush the heretic and grinds the unbeliever into the dirt under your boot! Soldiers of the Imperial Guard, grid up your arms, steel your gaze and fight for the Immortal Emperor!" She gave a salute to the troops, Kaci and one hundred thousand other hands did so as well, followed by a clap.

/

Bracket smiled when he saw what Nates had done. After that boring speech that the governor gave she knew that to get the troops to listen to her speech was to get them involved. What better way top do so with a pray to the Emperor then a slightly modified speech from one of the Imperiums greatest heroes? Now that was moral officer material there." Now for you to be sworn in." Nates turned to Bracket." Lord-Commissar Bracket?"

Danolov stood and walked forwards to the podium, saying under his breath at Nates, while she walked by to her seat." Slightly Slaydo?" She gave a grunt that could have been a laugh. He took his place at the podium and looked out at the faces of all those troopers. Only on Ratical had he seen more troopers looking back at him.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." One hundred thousand arms behind and in front of him raised their arms." I, your name." He then heard a blurp of tens of thousands of names." Swear upon my soul. That I shall take up the Emperors will. That I shall be his hammer, that I shall be his protector and that I shall slay all those who wish ruin upon his Empire. I take this oath to become an instrument of His will. I swear to be a loyal guardsman and should I fail in my duties, may I be dealt with as all traitors deserve." He finished and waited as the last few stragglers finished their oaths. He then said." Welcome to the Imperial Guard." There was a huge cheer from the crowd.

Danolov added to himself.' Enjoy it while your able.' Then a thought struck him.' I'm the lord-commissar of over half a million fighting men and women… shite I'm going to need help with the paper work.'

/

Kaci sighed. Now she was a Guardswoman, and a volunteer. She knew the galaxy was filled with horrors, but she knew now that with her brother and sisters at her side she might make it through.

/

_735969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- Vulpine-In Orbit_

Aboard the ship in Commissar Bracket's quarters, Julius was blind folder. A las-pistol pressed to his head, there was a click as the trigger was pulled and… nothing. The little half human-half wolf removed the pistol from his ear, its boy having pressed the pistols body to his ear. He took of the blindfold and smiled, he did it at last without help from his dad. He had assembled a las-pistol blind folded without messing anything up. He held the las-pistol in his hands, it was big, heavy and made out of wood for the furniture, not made for his hands, that of a child. His dad had told him that this pistol was his grandmothers, a Vostroyan officer. Part of the… of the…. He struggled to remember. 'Oh yeah. The Firstborn Daughters, the Banshees.' He realized.

His grandparents were gone, killed when his father wasn't much older then himself. He was so happy when his dad had brought him to his mother's father and he had told him all those stories of his mother growing up and his time 'Hell Raisin'. He saw the old man cry when they left, but he said that he was happy that at least his packs legacy would live on.

Julius didn't know what legacy meant, he had to ask dad after he got back from another founding. That was like the fourth one in three months. Dad said that things were also going to change as well, but that he'll find out about it later as their happening. Till then…. He pulled the blindfold back on and held the pistol in his hands. He wanted to see if he could disassemble his inheritance.


	5. Interveiw with a Guardswoman

**A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter. Hey folks I've got an image for the story, thanks to GordonFreeguy for allowing me to use it, check out his/hers page on DA. I would also like to thank Master of the Boot for his reviews. Now onto the story, this time it's going to be another non-action packed chapter. Don't expect much of those for another three or four chapters.**

**Also what is the correct spelling of 'Esscleshearcy'?**

/

_759969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Zodiac Sector- The Holy Santo- Enroot to Space Fortress Holis_

Kaci panted as she ran in the gymnasium. Her and her platoon were running laps around in long kilometer circles in the hold, now gymnasium, in The Holy Santo. She like every other trooper was wearing full battle armor and carried heavy wooden versions of their weapons on their slings and belts. All of this was looked over by a Kriegan lieutenant put in charge of training her company beyond the standard of what was expected of the PDF. Her platoon wasn't the only one in the gymnasium, the other platoons of third company, of the second Vulpine regiment were also running, crawling and jumping over obescal courses.

"Get moving trooper!" A Kriegan soldier shouted at a Vulpine conscript behind Kaci." Yes sir!" He responded and moved faster. Kaci shook her head, she was an actual trooper not a conscript volunteer. Only one of a thousand in her regiment and one of ten thousand in her tithe. The remaining fifteen thousand PDF troopers back on Vulpine had stayed, so that they could rebuild the depleted ranks of the defense force for the next time that Vulpine had to pay up.

As it was one hundred thousand members of the old PDF force, most of which were just trained troopers, were crossing through the warp to the Ramiles class Starfortress Holis. Where they would link up with the First Zodiac Army Group on The Great Crusader, then assigned to their first warzone. The prospect filled her with both dread and excitement, excitement because she was going into combat again and dread… because she was going into combat again. Kaci knew that it was more exciting than a desk job, filling out reports till her hand cramped, but still there came a point when dodging bullets lost their luster. There was also that fact that she probably would die if sent to a death world or catch a stubber in the chest if she was sent to a trench conflict, assaulting over muddy ground. But that was a life of an Imperial Guardswoman, a life she had volunteered to after the riots and before hand when she joined the PDF.

She remembered her time with the sisters. The sisters had taught the other girls and boys about their duty to the Emperor and his Imperium. That was to serve Him on Earth in what ever manner that would benefit His Imperium. To serve was simply to make parts for an auto-carriage, to make sure that a payroll was properly paid out or to kill His enemies. There were hundreds of ways to serve the Emperor, but she had decided to serve as a Guardswoman. Kaci had her regrets about her choice, she was more than never going to see her world again, she was going to die on some alien world never seeing her friends again and she may of killed her boyfriend back in the riots….

The last fact had given her the most grief. She and Kath were drifting apart before the riots, always asking her to leave the PDF and not to join with the Guard. Their relationship was effectively over by the time he said he was joining the protestors. But still he was her first boyfriend and that made him special, though he was leading propaganda against the planets government. To say the least she still had mixed emotions of her choices in life.

"Company halt and assemble by me." A flat emotionless voice ordered, it was of the Kriegan lieutenant. Kaci stopped, a guardsman running into her back when he didn't stop running soon enough." Sorry." He apologized. Kaci didn't even respond and instead righted her self, though a Kriegan trooper did order." Silence in the ranks." The guardsman, Kaci, their platoon and then their company formed up in front of the lieutenant. The lieutenant was then backed up by two squads of Krieger's behind him, even the captain had to face him.

"I've just received a notice from Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket regarding your company." There was a moment of silent worry throughout the Guardsmen, if the Commissar was involved then wasn't anything good that could come of it. Not for this company anyway. The lieutenant opened up a letter that was in his hands and began to read." I Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket request an audience with Private Harian Joaks and Corporal Kaci Narabi, they are to report at my office now. May the Emperor light your way. That is all."

Kaci gulped and looked around, she could see glances in her direction from the rest of her platoon. She had no idea why she was being called out, she didn't say anything against her current predicament, nor did she do anything of note since she arrived on the ship. Maybe something in her past? Had the Lord-Commissar found out about her relationship with Kath and the fact that he was a rioter? But why would he do that when her regimental commissar would do be a better choice?

"Corporal Narabi step forward and report to the Lord-Commissar's office." It was Lieutenant Nelvan who gave the order, she complied. Further down the line in another platoon another trooper was called out.' That must be Joaks.' She thought as she walked to the gyms exit, under the gaze of her company." Company return to training." The Kriegan lieutenant ordered and the company was disbanded into small platoons again, led by the veteran Kriegers.

Kaci took off her wooden weapons and left them at the door, having just missed Harian, who left his own training weapons at the door. When she opened the exit she found herself in front of a Kriegan guardsman." I'm to escort you to Lord-Commissar Brackets office, Corporal Narabi." As with every other Krieger his voice was emotionless and flat." What about Private Joaks?" Kaci asked." Guardsman 96-784 already took him to see the commissar. I'm here to escort you now."

"Lead the way then." She told him. The guardsman turned on his heel and began walking down the ship's corridor. As she walked she thought about questioning the guardsman, but discarded the notion immediately. The Krieger was more than likely just ordered to fetch her and knew nothing more, most likely because he didn't inquire further. It was a trait she and her company had found out about over the past week was that the Krieg never inquired, they just gave and received orders. They were hardly human… more like fully human servitors.

Instead of dwelling on the inhumanity of the Kreig, she thought instead of the Lord-Commissar. She had never met him, but had seen him twice. The first time when she was sworn in, that was from a pic-caster. He struck her as being young for the position at the time, only looking a few years older than her. When she voiced that thought to her fellow guardsmen they discussed it till one of them suggested that the commissar had undergone re-juv therapy, it seemed the most likely explanation and she and the other troopers agreed to it.

The second time Kaci had seen Bracket was much closer. Yesterday she and her platoon were walking down the corridor to the shooting range when they rounded a bend and saw the commissar walking away from the range. She saw that he walked with a limp, his right leg heavier and thumping like metal whenever he took a step. Up close she could see scars that the pic-caster couldn't pick up, like the faint outline of a scar running down his check or a dime sized hole in his throat. But the most shocking thing about him wasn't his body, but what was walking next to him.

It was a child, dressed in a brown t-shirt and green cargo pants. At his hip was a holstered las-pistol in a handmade leather holster that looked at least a hundred years old. The boy had many similar features with Danolov, the same eyes, same facial structure and could have been his son… if not for three details. Firstly he had dark grey hair, in contrast to Brackets light brown. Secondly he had ears, ears similar to a Vulpine, except they were the same color as the boys hair. Thirdly he had a tail, it wasn't a fox tail, it was bent and was of a solid dark grey unlike the vulpine own red and white tails.

Bracket stopped the conversation with the child and saluted the guardsmen as they passed by each other, the platoon returned the salute and the child did so at the same time mimicking the motion. As soon as the moment came it passed, leaving behind fifty very confused guardsmen and women as to what was the child?

About twenty minutes later, after walking a kilometer they arrived at the Commissars office, a Kriegan trooper was waiting outside of the door. Kaci's Kriegan took up the same position as 'at ease' next to the first one. Her Kriegan said." It will be a few moments, the Commissar is conducting an interview."

"About what?" Asked the fox girl." Can't say corporal, the commissar didn't elaborate." Her Kriegan told her.' Of course not.' She remembered again that the Death Korps never questioned, just did as told. Kaci leaned against the metal paneling behind her and instead of watching the pair of troopers she turned to focused on the ship's corridor. It felt… strange, yes she had been more cramp conditions, a chimera being one of them, the hall way she was standing in being wide enough for a chimera to race down. No it was the fact that she was standing in a metal box, while with a chimera she would be in one for only a few hours at maximum, here she was stuck with no sun light, no trees, not even rockcrect let alone dirt under her boots. Then there was the fact that only a few feet of steel and void shields were protecting her and her army from the horrors of the warp….

After twenty minutes of waiting, the door finally open and Harian walked out. He was a fennec type of vulpine and had a look of relief on his face while he left the office, he looked at Kaci and smiled." Best of luck corporal… you're going to need it." Then, before Kaci could reply, Harian's Kriegan was leading the fennec away back to the third company. Kaci's Kriegan said." The Commissar will see you now." Kaci walked forwards to the door, she took her helmet off her head, letting her neck length blonde hair down, then put the helmet under her left arm. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

" Corporal Kaci Narabi, reporting sir." She said as she came to a halt in front of the Lord-Commissar, who was doing paperwork and didn't even look up or say anything to register her. Kaci didn't know what to say or do, so she stood watching the commissar, while not making a sound. This close up she could now examine him instead of doing so from afar or just at a glance in the hallways. She could see that he had a physical tic already, his right leg boot was tapping against the metal floor of the Spartan office, the leg making clanging sound each time it tapped the floor. There was something else as well, on his ears were headphones attached to a small plasteel box on his desk no bigger than the palm of her hand, she could just make out the sound of music coming from the headphones. On his desk was also piles of papers stacked a foot high at the lowest and two feet at the highest, she could also make out a trio of picture frames but couldn't make out what was on them….

"Take a seat corporal." Danolov Bracket finally said, motioning with his pen the seat in front of the desk. Kaci did so and Danolove selected a folder from one of the paper piles, he opened it and began to read." Corporal Kaci Narabi. Orphaned at birth, you were given to the Sisters of the Holy Glass to be raised in their monastery. You had only two incidents while growing up there, one involved beating another orphan when she said 'The Emperor isn't our father, we got none', which was met with approval by the sisters. The second time it was when you were 12 and slipped out of your studies to see… 'Hostla Vista' a movie staring Kar Nold in which he takes on a chaos army single handily with a shotgun, that was met with a week in a detention cell." Kaci tried to forget the later incident, but couldn't help it whenever she recited the Imperial Lobgesang, it was drilled into her head having the repeat it again and again and again… though seeing Kar Nold in action was worth it in the end.

"It also says that you volunteered at the library and was top of your class in report writing and book keeping, you were able to file paper work faster than your peers as well. After 18 years with no adopted parents you were let out of the monastery. Which right afterwards you joined the PDF, why is that?" Danolov asked, catching the fox girl off guard." Could you repeat the question sir?" She asked." I asked why did you join the PDF instead of going into an adminustratum position, like a banker or office worker, which to be frank is higher paying then that of a trooper?" He elaborated, a small smile plying at the corner of his lips.

"Um, I joined the PDF because… well I wanted to give back to the Imperium for raising me. Joining the Esscleshearcy was out of the question at the time as was joining the Minustorum. So the only chance I had to serve the Imperium was through the PDF." The commissar raised an eyebrow." So what made you come to that conclusion corporal?" Kaci had an answer waiting that time." Its because it was the only position that, should the time call for it, I was to kill heretics who invaded Vulpine sir." ' Or emerged out of hiding' she added sliently to herself as she remembered the riots and the rioters eight points….

Danolov nodded and finding the answer satisfactory, he continued on reading her profile." For 4 years you served as a model trooper and earned a small citation for your paperwork, the Honor of the Blood Finger. Then when the Tithe riots began you showed that you could handle yourself under fire and while wounded-" Kaci spoke." It was a little shrapnel sir, nothing serious." She then realized what she had done and said." Sorry sir." Danolov spoke as he wrote on a note pad." It's alright soldier don't let it happen again." He then turned back to her portfolio." You earned a promotion afterwards, to the rank of corporal. After the riots you stayed in the PDF and decided to volunteer for the Imperial Guard, which leads you to here." He put the portfolio down and leaned back, relaxing into his chair.

He looked at her, into her green eyes and asked." How do you like being in the Imperial Guard corporal? Anything you enjoy and you're free to say so, complaints so far?" It took a second for Kaci to reply, since she had to process what she had experienced with the Imperial Guard so far." Sir, I find the guard... more disciplined then say the PDF. I really didn't like the near party atosmophere the PDF had or for that matter the time that I had to play as a civilian, though I will admit that it did have its uses." 'Like getting laid after two weeks behind a desk... even a girl has her needs.' She added to herself, thinking of the good times she had with Kath before their distancing.

"So you enjoy the life of a guardswoman, any complaints?" Danolov asked, it took her longer to reply. Because of fear of the commissar, but he had said she could at least say her peace now." Um, yes. Though I understand the need to exercise and to train, I'm feeling more exhausted and more exhausted with each kilometer run or climbing up a ladder to swing from a rope. In feel more tried now than I ever did in the PDF." Again he wrote in the notepad.

"Yes corporal that happens with new recruits from a freshly made regiment. Though over time you will get used to life in the Imperial Guard, this is just to strengthen your body for the true tests ahead." He looked up at her." So are there any questions why I requested your presence and that of private Joak's?" Kaci was surprised by this, she had heard stories that commissars were suppose to be uncaring individuals, never one's to listen to the complaint's let alone questions of soldiers. Even her regimental commissar wasn't this… caring for his regiment.

"Yes sir, why am I here?" She asked, answering his question. The smile tugged at his lips again, like he was experiencing an emotion he didn't have much experience with for a long time and didn't quite know how to respond." You're here because I'm in need of a sectary." He motioned to the paper piles scattered across his desk." With the rank of Lord-Commissar I've become more or less a judge for a mobile population of 100,000. That is just your home world contingent alone corporal. The other commissars are also selecting 'intermediaries' between the regiments. But because of my status as a lord- commissar I have… shall we say first pick." He then pointed to a stack of portfolios." You are one of many I'm considering for the occupation corporal Narabi, please do not consider yourself special because of this interview."

'Well at least he's honest.' Kaci thought." Thank you sir, for explaining why I'm here. Is there anything else I can answer for you?" She asked." No corporal, I've got all the information that I need. You may be excused and return to your unit." The fox girl then stood, but there was a question she wanted to ask and this was probably the only time she might have a chance to, face to face with the commissar." Sir, permission to ask a question?" Danolov was startled by her, she had actually asked him a question of her own volition. He quickly regained his composure and asked." Yes you may corporal."

"Sir, while I and my platoon were going to the gun range yesterday, I saw that you had a child with you. He looked almost like he could be your son, but-" Danolov raised his hand to silence her and answer her question." The child is my son Julius, Narabi. I cannot explain the finer points of how he came to be, but what I can explain to you is that his mother was a Canenid and she has since gone to join at the side of the Emperors table. Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes sir." She said, and saluted." I'll be leaving then sir." She turned to leave, shocked by the bombshell that the commissar had a child, a half zodiac child at that!

/

As Corporal Narabi closed the door behind her, Danolov smiled wide.' At last, someone who can question me.' He had entertain over twenty three prospective sectaries so far. Some were better at paper work, other worse, but each of them always had a formal attitude when it came to him.' Yes sir, no sir, havn't thought about it sir, no sir I don't have any questions.' It was like having a Kriegan sectary again. He had hoped that he would find someone, anyone, who didn't follow a straight line.

Of course there was other considerations as well instead of those who could hold a conversation. Each of the prospects was a veteran of riots, so they could kill when needed, each had been wounded in the fighting, so they understood pain and each of them had done good desk work. But the deciding factor was if they could think and ask questions. This was important, he needed opinions from a common soldier so he could understand what how a battle was going or how this or that event would affect them.

He looked back at the portfolios; yes there were more interviews to conduct, fifty or so more. But Corporal Narabi was on the short list.

/

A three days later Kaci Narabi received a summons from the Lord-Commissar. She was to be Danolov Bracket's new sectary. Like most things in her life, she had mixed emotions on the prospect.


	6. Life and Death with a Commissar

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. I want to say thank you to Thunder Chief for giving a thoughtful review and a couple of ideas that I might use in the future (Space Wolves of Canenid anyone?). I will also say that updating will be sporadic and the first five chapters were me suffering the effects of the writing bug, which I wish would bite more often. Also it's because I'm doing a bit of gaming, converting and painting figures, which can be seen on DeviantART under Commissar Danno.**

**Alright a warning about this chapter then. This chapter will feature an off camera rape followed by a description of a violent, very painful, but oh so worthy execution. I need you my reviewers and fans to tell me whether or not this will constitute a rating change to M, after reading the chapter. If not for the site admins cracking down on M rated stories I would have had it stayed in T.**

/

_924969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- The Warp- The Holy Santo- Enroot to Space Fortress Holis_

Kaci had found out that working with the Lord-Commissar was not as frightening as she thought it was going to be. She didn't have Danolov looking over her shoulder, scrutinizing every pen stroke and threatening to blow her brains across her desk because she misspelled a name. It was quite the opposite in reality, Kaci was a few meters away from his desk and he kept his head down to do paper work on his own. Most of what Danolov did was focusing on the sensitive aspect of his position, as in investigating any abnormal reports from troopers to make sure that they were not chaos pawns. Though right now on The Holy Santo there were only a thirteen commissars attached to the Vulpine contingent, Bracket was still in charge of over eighty different commissars in his section alone. So as it stood the reports he was getting was small when compared to what he would receive once he arrived on Hollis.

Most of the reports he was getting were standard daily's on how a particular regiment was faring, which after reading he would pass off to Kaci to be filed. Though there were other reports dealing with particular guardsmen that he had to read as well, if they made it to his desk it was either serious or thought to be serious. One of the less serious reports, he laughed aloud when reading." What's so funny sir?" Kaci asking after hearing a full half minute of chuckling from a man who was suppose to be one of the scariest people on the ship.

" Commissar Reath of the 6th is calling for an investigation into his regiment because they show signs of Chaos taint. He says the most visible aspect that the regiment is tainted is because of mass amounts of hair loss." Danolov looked up, a smile across his lips." Apparently he's never heard of shedding and is fresh out of the Schola." Kaci giggled, she as well as her people were just now shedding their winter coats. Having it been early winter when the Vulpine regiments were sworn in they had developed a layer of protective fur, a layer that after two months aboard _The Holy Santo_ they were shedding from lack of use.

To the commissar that regiment may of seemed like the taint of Chaos was metamorphing them into Deamons, the ships cleaning crew for the shower pipes probably knew that they were deamons since they clogged the pipes." Sounds like a hairy situation sir." Kaci added the pun. Danolov and the guardswoman laughed a little more before he quieted down." I'm going to have to write to Reath and explaine to him some things about Zodiac physiology." He shook his head and went back to work, Kaci doing the same thing after he finished speaking.

/

It was so odd for Kaci, she had heard tales from the sisters of how Commissars were suppose to be exemplars of Imperial rule, dark figures to hold the line of battle when others would break. Not to be a laughing, good hearted and understanding person… and especially not a loving father to a half Zodiac son.

Since she started working for Bracket, Kaci had seen and talked to his son almost on a daily basis. Sometimes it was at shooting range where she and his father offered tips with las-guns and pistols. The boy was a fast learner and after a month of practice could now shoot regularly at the center three rings at twenty yards with his las-pistol. It was taking longer with the las-gun though because the rifle was nearly as big as he was, though if he steadied on a stand he could accurately shoot.

It wasn't just ranged combat that Kaci helped tutored Julius in. On occasion, at Brackets insistence, she would show the boy the basics of filing and paper work. Though Kaci, because of having to answer the endless 'Whys' and make sure Julius didn't ruin anything valuable, and Julius, because this was work and not shooting a las-pistol/gun, disliked the situation. They learned though to work through the problems.

She had also learned that his father was also his son's teacher, since it was impossible to get a permanent tutor for the boy. It wasn't that Danolov couldn't afford one, it was just that because of the dangers involved in both intergalactic travel and warzones was too much for a civilian tutor to handle. So he was his son's, math, history, religious and gothic instructor all rolled into one when he could find the time.

Kaci had once asked Danolov when he got back from a tutoring session with his son, why he didn't send the child to a boarding school on some far flung world far from any combat so he may return fully to his duties as a commissar. That was the first time she received the 'Stare'. This wasn't a understanding or kindly stare, this was a glaring stare that froze her back and made her fur stand on end." Julius, is my only child." He began, his voice cold and deep as a cracked glacier plate." I do not want to send him halfway across the galaxy, subject to predators of booth humanity and the xeno. Then receive an education at a boarding school with no bearing to protection from the influences of the warp and the attentions of his class mates. He maybe human, but he has the appearance Zodiac sector he will be no better off. My son stays with me till he decides what he wants in life."

Narabi didn't argue with Bracket, instead apologizing to him. At the apology he said." It's alright. Just… don't mention that again." He said in a softer tone. She didn't and they returned to their retinue.

/

Up to now Kaci had thought that Bracket was more of a moderator then an actual commissar, he would take action when it was raised to his attention of certain situations going on in the regiments and non-violently take care of the problem. That was till this day, when a Death Korps trooper barged into Brackets office unannounced." Sir, your presence is requested immediately with the 8th Regiment." Kaci was stunned into silence, this was the first time she had ever seen a Kreigan barge into anywhere without letting his presence be known and without a formal gesture. Bracket was stunned as well, having served with Kreigans for five years now, but he was the first to recover." What has happened trooper?"

The trooper stood at attention, realizing his mistake." I'm sorry sir, I did not follow proper procedure. I realize my failing and seek to correct it." Bracket sat straight up." I can forgive this small infraction soldier. Now tell me the reason behind this intrusion." The Kriegan spoke." Sir, there has been a gang rape. 9 male Vulpines ganged up on their female squad mate. Trooper 356-875 heard it going on and stopped it, he did not kill any of the Vulpine's, sir, but they are under guard and have suffered broken bones and bayonet wounds. The female is in critical condition and is comatose. Commissar Totenkraft as me to request your presence immediately sir."

Kaci right hand covered her mouth when she heard of the gang rape and of its aftermath, at the same time Danolov picked up his phone to Death Korps command." Captain 174, I request a centaur to be taken to my office now. There is an emergency in 9th regiment that needs my immediate attention…. good, I'll be waiting outside then." He then put on his commissar cap and his great coat." Corporal Narabi, put on your helmet and ready your las-gun. We are leaving in 2 minutes."

"Sir yes sir." She said and grabbed her helmet and las-gun. At the same time Bracket belted his weapons belt across his waist, a bolt pistol and a power fist." Also your Primer, Guardswoman, never know when it will come in handy." Kaci did so, grabbing it from her knapsack before placing it into her cargo pocket on her right leg." Come along trooper, your getting a free ride back to the 9th." Bracket said to the runner." Yes sir."

Danolov walked out of his office and into the hall way and waited, his lackeys following behind. The centaur rumbled up to the office no more than two minutes later, this was a grenadier pattern centaur, not the artillery version. It was more heavily armored then the regular tractor and didn't have seating so the passengers had to hold onto the hand holds. Quickly the trio boarded the machine and it sped off. Kaci was surprised at the speed the machine had and was glad that this was an even metal surface rather than a battlefield, otherwise she may of have been flung out of the back if they hit a hole.

In a few scant minutes they reached the ninths barracks and directed to the motor pool where the attack happened. They could see two a crowd of vulpine soldiers gathered around a semi-circle of kriegers, who were in turn surrounding another group of kriegers, which were guarding the nine rapists. Danolov hopped off by the first Krieg line, there he was greeted by a kriegan lieutenant, Colonel Kollo of the ninth and two commissars. The first commissar was Totenkraft, the ninths assigned moral officer, the other was commissar Grend, _The Holy Santo's_ commissar.

Danolov spoke in rapid fire." Colonel, I want you to clear the crowd out and seal off the motor pool." Then to the lieutenant." Good job in responding, you may returned to your men and continue guarding till I have need of you." The two officers did as told, leaving the three commissars to talk.

" Alright." Bracket crossed his arms, looking at the pair of commissars." I have the feeling that we may have a problem with jurisdiction." It was true, though a regimental commissar would have jurisdiction normally with his regiment on planet side, on an Imperial Navy vessel the very same regiment were subject to the rules aboard ship so a ship board commissar might have jurisdiction. It was a problem that cropped up sometimes and was more harmful then good. Judging by their reactions Danolov knew that there was a problem, so he sought to correct it." Commissar's Totenkraft and Grend, as highest ranking agent of the Imperium on this ship, the investigation shall be directly under me. You two will work together under me while investigating this crime against an Imperial Soul, is that understood?"

" Yes sir."," Understood sir." They said, Totenkraft being first followed by Grend a moment later." Good, now then which one of you was on scene first?" Totenkraft stepped forward." I was sir. I arrived as soon as I received a runner from a Krieg squad telling me what had happen. I rushed here with a squad of Vulpine guardsmen to find Lieutenant 87-355 rounding up the rapists." Bracket closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself.' Now comes to hard part.'

" Do you have details of the crime?" Totenkraft did and he explained how it took place. The victim was twenty five year old corporal Instre, under a quick an painful integration, which resulted in a completely broken hand of sergeant Fead, it was learned that he and the rest of the squad lured Instre into the motor pool under the premise to check up on their chimera. It was at the chimera where Instre's fellow guardsmen turned on her and started to rape her. It was during a brief lul in the rape that she was able to yell out for help. She was knocked un-conscious by a blow to the head, but not before trooper 356-875 had heard her call. When he arrived on scene a fight ensued between him and the other guardsmen. The fight was one sided all the way, one Death Korps trooper with over five years of drills and warfare, born to war, raised on a death world to die on a forgine battlefield, vs. nine conscript guardsmen who were cowards to lure a fellow trooper and take advantage of her. In a few brief moments all nine of the conscripts were beaten, bleeding and had broken limbs, while the kriegan only had to clean his bayonet.

As Totenkraft told of the events, Kaci excused had to swallow to keep her lunch down.

After firing off a few las-bolts, the trooper was able to have more guardsmen come and secure the area, only handing over control when the lieutenant arrived. Instre was wheeled away on a stretcher to the ships medical bay and the commissars followed by the rest of the ninth arrived….

" I got the picture." Danolov said, then he yelled over his shoulder at Colonel Kollo." Kollo, get two of your highest ranking officers and these men's lieutenant. You are to perform a court-martial now. I want this to be right and quickly. Is that understood!" He seemed to of barked that last word rather than yelled it. As the colonel scurried to do the lord-commissars bidding, he turned back to the two commissars." We don't have authority to execute guardsmen, unless in a warzone and when needed while they are committing the act… that doesn't mean we can't accept a 'request' from their commanding officer."

/

Four hours later the nine rapists were led out to their execution posts by a full platoon of Death Korps. The entirety of the ninth regiment watching them as the reviled soldiers hands were chained above their heads. There faces were a mix, most showed fear, some acceptance, but Sergeant Fead's face was that of pure hatred, his eyes glaring at not only his regiment, but also the pic-casters broadcasting the execution throughout the ship to every other regiment and crew member who wasn't on duty.

Amongst the crowd of the ninth Kaci watched as her boss, Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket stepped forward to address a microphone, his crony commissars flanking his sides." Men and women of the Imperial Guard, you are gathered here today to watch an execution." Danolov began, his voice deep and emotionless. He motioned behind him to the nine chained guardsmen." These men were once like you. They volunteered, they had pride and they wanted to serve the Emperor at one time. But that time is gone for them. Earlier today they lured a guardswoman, their fellow squad mate, to the ninths motor pool and proceeded to rape her." His voice harden to and icy edge." They are cowards for doing so, they have failed in their duty and let their lust control them, but most of all they are traitors. They have betrayed the trust their comrade had in them, the regiment that supported them, the home world where they were raised and The Holy Emperor who protects all his loyal children."

He took a moment for his speech to set in and surveyed the crowd. Rage and anger was creeping into their faces.' Good' He thought.' All the easier to control.' Danolov continued." Due to the actions of Trooper 356-875 their comrade was saved, though she is still unconscious and suffer from injuries that will affect her for years to come. For that action I'm putting the trooper up for a commendation." He pointed behind him at the prisoners." These men will never see a battlefield, that is another sin they have committed in their betrayal; they will not provide the Imperium of Man support for its armies when it is needed most. These men have been found guilty of rape, by your officers ,and I as well as Commissars Totenkraft and Grend have accepted the offer to perform the execution." He then took one more moment before saying." This is the fate of all traitors, know this and keep faith in the Emperor."

He turned away from the microphone and walked lockstep with the two other black coated executioners to ten paces in front of the posts. A guardsman broke down, his legs going slack, a puddle of piss gathering at his feet and his tail between his legs." Please don't, I-I didn't have a c-choice! It was Fead, he convinced me to do it. Please for the love of the Immortal Emperor don't do it!" Brackets responded by saying." Take aim." He raised a barrowed las-pistol, at the same time as Totenkraft and Grend did." Oh Emperor, I don't want to die." The guardsman was crying hard, his body and chains shaking with fear." Fire." Each commissar then fired three shots at their three targets, Danolov fired at the sobbing guardsman and at Fead. All three commissars missed the heads, instead their shots were between each of the rapists groins. They all howled in agony at the third degree burns they received to their gonads, even Fead was crying out in pain, his mask of hatred breaking.

Danolov let them wither in agony for a full minute letting nearly a hundred thousand guardsmen and women watch with horror the pain their fallen comrades were experiencing. He could imagine thousands of them crossing their legs and could hear groans of sympathy from the ninth." Take aim" He said at last, switching the power cell to full, satisfied that each of the rapists now wanted to die." Fire." This time the shots were between the heads and finally put the guardsmen down.

Danolov then turned to the Vulpine guardsmen, he didn't say anything but the message was clear.' This is the fate of all those who fail the Imperium. Do not fail the Empeor or face His justice.'


	7. Empmass

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. I'm back folks. Good news, within two more chapters we get into more combat action. Let me tell you that it will have some real epic action, after the first campaign I will be about either a third or a quarter of the way done with this story. Don't worry, I've plans for a prequels and sequels, also I may work on converting some Draconian mini's, which may appear on DA. Well enough of my plans, onto the story. Also Empmass in July?**

/

_999969. M41. Ultima Segmentum- Space Fortress Holis_

The Space Fortress was abuzz with activity in the final preparations for The Feast of the Emperors Ascension, or Empmass as it was shorten to for the average Imperial citizen and soldier. It was a rare Imperial wide Holiday, in which its citizens were given a day off from their work schedule, unless it was vital to the Imperium or if that person was servitor/serf. Aboard the space fortress over six million Imperial subjects were moving to either one of two places. For the vast majority they were moving towards the ship board chapels and cathedrals to give thanks to the Emperor for protecting His loyal subjects. A minority though were heading to the mess halls and kitchens to prepare for the virtual tsunami of Imperial subjects after mass finished. The kitchen crews were also given special blessings and prayers of protection against the coming flood of hungry mouths.

Commissar Bracket, his son and sectary were part of the first group, though they were not part of the mob of Imperial Guardsmen. Due to Brackets status he was given an invitation to have mass with the various Generals and Commanders of Imperial vessels, with their families in one of the Cathedral's throughout the fortress. It was an honor that a year ago he would not of have because of his status as a simple regimental commissar, but as a Lord-Commissar he was given more privileges, which he had been just beginning to enjoy.

While the trio walked into the cathedral, Julius held onto his father's hand and looked around." Dad, why are there so many generals? I never saw so many of them when we were with the Kreigys." Julius was dressed in a small simple Imperial Guard uniform, based on the Cadian kit. Though this was specially tailored to the boy. Danolov looked down and said." Ya kiddo. I've never seen this many higher up's in one place as well. The reason why there gathered here is for the coming campaign."

"Campaign? How big of a campaign?" Julius asked." Fairly big." Bracket answered. Kaci turned to him, she was dressed in her best fatigues, and asked with a raised eyebrow." How 'fairly big'… sir?" Danolov groaned inside and thought.' Not you to.' He answered her." We'll find out at the diner. Just wait an hour when its announced, please you two stop asking me." He hoped that might satisfy their curiosity, especially his son's. He did not want Julius to go into a 'why' phase again." Yes sir." Kaci replied a moment before Julius said." Sure thing dad."

They found some seats with other lord-commissars and some general staff attached commissars. This was one of the smaller groups since they had less family then the other Imperial officials, besides the Bracket's there were only three other commissariat families, though most of the other commissar's had their aids with them. All together there were about a hundred people in the row of seats, not even filling out the entirety of the row, which could hold twice as many that sat there now.

Bracket sat next to Lord-Commissar Mabuto, an old friend. His father was an colonel from an obscure planet named Shaka, an exporter of cattle to the Imperium, much like the world of Peco's. Bracket had served with Pecosians some fifteen years earlier, and got a repeater bullet to the back and a revolver to the throat. The Shaka's though were not as rebellious and built permanent settlements rather than the wild and free ranged Peco's.

Mabuto had inherited his father's dark skin and looked to be the same age as Bracket, his actual age not the re-juv created young man he was now. Mabuto had a wife and children, his wife Nora was from Xenoian stock and though she was a mother two and in her forty's, she had a wild pink Mohawk and rocked a tight blue jumpsuit from her days as a guardswoman. His daughter was six and had skin just as dark as her father, had spiky red hair and her brother was a little younger at four, he had slightly lighter shade of brown and had black hair, they were talking to Julius. Betha was playing with his ears as her brother Leken was asking him why he had those ears.

As Nora was sharing tips of being a warrior woman and sharing stories with Kaci, Bracket was talking to Mubuto." So what do you know about the sector were going to be taking back?" Bracket asked Mabuto." I know only two worlds in the Forhul zone." Mabuto replied with his deep, rich accent." There's the world of Suliman, I was assigned to a regiment from there when I graduated from the Schola." He closed his eyes to think." I remember that it's a world of about a billion with only two hives, one named City of Angels and the other… ah yes, Tehcaln hive. Their society was just above industrial level and provided their soldiers with auto-guns. They fought fairly well, but after five worlds they were disbanded since there was only a few hundred guardsmen left. Their still loyal to the Imperium, though they have reported some xeno probes over the years."

"And the other one?" Asked Bracket." The other one is called Helios Prime, though the Tau now call it Sha'vish. I don't know much beyond it being occupied by the Tau fifty years ago and it being a jungle world. Which explains why we have Catachan's." He non-chalantry pointed to the Catachan command, over fifty thousand guardsmen from the jungle planet were assigned to this campaign. It made Bracket a little uneasy and feel sorry for the commissars attached to the regiments of the jungle fighters. The black clad agents of the Imperium had a much higher rate of causalities then other regiments, due to 'accidents' and 'friendly fire' incidents. He was going to find out in a few moments if the Zodiac forces were going to be assigned to the same army group.

If his section of Zodiac guard was assigned to the Catachans then he was going to have his hands full just watching his own back and that's not even getting into having the forces adjust each other.

"Now I've a question for you." Mabuto asked." You know Zodiacs better than any other commissar I can think of." His eyes drifted to Julius for a moment." How do they fight and do you know how well?" It took a moment for Bracket to respond, he had to gather together his thoughts and memories of his time serving with the Canenid and the stories Kaci had shared with him, in addition to the stylings of equipment he had seen from the zodiac worlds." Well the Zodiacs are just as varied as any other regiment of guardsmen. They aren't like the ogyrns or ratlings, who have specialized roles, they can adapt and change to situations. When I first meet the Canenid they fought in formation, 10 across and 8 deep… after their first battle they quickly learned to spread out and separate into squads. They were originally specialized troops, who would try and get into combat as quickly as possible to use their short swords and pike las-guns."

"Pike las-guns?" Mabuto questioned." The Canenids call them pilums. Their just below two meters long, but they can be extended, or shorten, since it can break down or add more length, up to 4 meters. Some of the better shots use them as sniper weapons while most of the time their fixed with bayonets and used as pikes." Mabuto chuckled." That's explains why they fight in the formation you said they did. I'm sure against feral and feudal worlder's they would be terrifying. But against anything else." Bracket finished for him." And their perfect targets. If it wasn't for Misty then their trial run would have been cut extremely short." Mabuto raised an eye brow." Misty?" He questioned.

As Bracket was to give his answer the choirs began to sing, 'Ave Dios Imperitor', as the day of The Feast of the Emperors Ascension officially began. For several long minutes the choirs sang beautifully, the attention of the thousands of Imperial officials, their lackeys and families were drawn to the well carved pulpit at the base of a stain glass window, of the Emperor upon his golden throne. As the song ended Cardinal MacKerney took the stand behind the pulpit, his ridiculously small servo hands, were to either side of the stand. The hands would be of no use on their own in a fight, but since he lost his actual ones to Dark Eldar slavers decades ago, MacKerney had a special eviscerator built that would allow him to use the weapon like a literal extension to himself, when his hands locked into place. Since that run in with the Dark Eldar he had earned the title 'MacKerney the Chain Fisted'. MacKerney waited a moment after the song finished before he began to give his address to the mass of humanity that sat before him.

"Men and women of the Imperium. Today we gather here, in humble shrine, for two reasons. The first is to pay homage to his Devine Holiness, He who dwells on Earth and Our Protector. The Emperor of Mankind, on this the day of his ascension to lead the Imperium. The second is a prayer for the souls that will be lost in the coming campaign to take back the worlds of the Forhul sector, from vile Xeno's and traitorous heretics." MacKerney spoke in a soft version of his native Eiresian accent, that was understandable. Bracket had seen pic-casters of the priest in action against the enemies of man though and knew that when raised to fury, the elderly man could become nearly indecipherable in a madness that drove his soldiers to bloody awesomeness.

"Please stand for the prayer." Ten thousand pair's of feet stood as The Sign of the Aquilla were made across chests." Our Emperor who are thou on Terra, halo be his name…."

/

A few hours later Kaci was sitting down at a table with the Brackets and Mabuto family in an up scaled version dining hall for the higher up brass. Like everything else she had seen with Bracket this was another surprise, though the impact was lessened after so many times. It was now nearly normal for her to expect some humanity (Though he did kill when needed and for moral) from the Lord-Commissar, but she thought him to be a one off from the other black coated agents. She was delightfully mistaken when she met the Mabuto's. Kaci had enjoyed their company and they seemed like a normal family back on her world… but not quite.

Mabuto and Bracket were hitting it off fairly well and were talking like a pair of executives of a company, though instead of company retreat adventures, they discussed more about troop disputations. The kids also seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Though they liked torturing Julius about his ears, tail and as they put it 'old man hair'. Kaci also found a friend in the family in the form of Nora, they traded combat stories, though mostly Kaci heard Nora's tails since her own experience with combat was limited. Not that Nora minded she liked to boast of her time as a guardswoman and give both Kaci and her daughter tips of the battle trade.

As Kaci opened her menu a female Feleinus general walked up to the table." Is this seat taken?" She asked pointing at the only empty seat left." Sure General…?" Bracket asked of the young general." Safir Maraan, former Lady-Protectess of Baalkpan and General of the First Feleinus army." She took her seat and Kaci got a good look at the cat girl. The first two things she noticed was that her fur was nearly pitched black and her eyes were silver, an odd combination on her world, but the few people of Feleinus she had seen were hardly this… strong of single coloring. 'Noble blood? Royals and governors families are weird like that… it would explain that little extra title.' Kaci thought. Then she looked at what the general was wearing and could be forgiven if she thought Safir was Imperial naval officer at first. The general wore a kilt, of blue and white plaid while having a tunic of pure white. A tunic that had little in the way of badges and decoration, though showed of a pair of… large assets. It didn't help that she was either rthe same age or a little younger then Kaci.

" Well general let me introduce myself. My name is Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket, this is my fellow Lord-Commissar Mabuto with his wife Nora and their two children, who are torturing my own son, Beta and Leken. The boy with the wolf ears and tail is my son Julius and to my immediate left is Corporal Kaci Narabi, my sectary." Bracket finished." So what brings you to this little table set of paradise?" Danolov broke the ice.

" You looked like you were having a good time and I didn't want to sit next to a bunch of officers who looked like they couldn't decide to let me sit next to them or throw me out of the airlock." Safir replied. Bracket nodded in understanding, he and the other commissars were going to have a hard time integrating the new, almost abhuman, regiments into the Imperial Guard. Especially since Imperial's were taught from a young age that if it walked on two legs and spoke like a man, but if it had more in common with an animal, then it was a mutant or heretic and had to be burned. This was going to be proven hard since commissars regularly encouraged this idea and he knew that there were going to be commissars he'll have to rein in, before they started shooting Zodiacs for the slightest infracthments. Which was hard to do with regular guard, let alone those who may have more in common with a house cat or garden snake.

"Yeah, I give them a couple of 'glares' later on." He smiled." So former lady-protectess of… Baalkpan eh? Let me take a wild guess, volunteered for the position and left that title behind?" Danolov asked. Kaci nearly dropped her menu and thought.' Is he really asking those questions after meeting the girl?' Safir was just as taken aback by this question, blinking quickly." Uh… yes. I was a commander of the 600, a ceremonial guard for my father the governor. Though now it's not so ceremonial as they are… the closet we have to an elite force in the Feleinus guard."

"That makes sense." Bracket said." So, have you met Haus, if so how's the old grump doing?" Asked Mabuto with a smile, deciding to change the subject from the young general to a general topic." He is doing well… I'm amazed that the Imperium has allowed him to continue to fight since he has to be in his 100's, even with the re-juves." Mabuto chuckled." The Emperor won't take him yet. He is to much of a grumbler and complainer to allow at his table, till he is sure to have some proper seating far enough away." Mabuto, Nora and Bracket gave a small chuckle at the thought of the afterlife's seating plan

Maraan decided to speak freely now that she was sure that these two commissars wouldn't be so judgmental on her own thoughts."May I be allowed a question?" She asked of them." Sure." "Yes." "Yeah." The three elder humans replied. Safir took a breath before asking." I noticed that you two, haven't been… so… well bloodthirsty and brooding like other commissars, let alone having an awkward time with Zodiac troops."

Mabuto and Bracket looked at each other." Should I go first, or do you want that honor?" Asked Bracket." I'll take that honor." Mabuto replied and turned to the cat girl." I can speak only of myself on this matter. You see the Imperium is a big place… even I don't know how far the Imperium of Man spans. Each world is different and has its own traditions, gene-heritage and even weather systems. I was raised that even though there are differences between the worlds, they all serve the Emperor of Man and that all men are created equal. So as long as a person stays loyal to the Emperor, be they human or abhuman, then they are still a citizen. Unless they were touched by Chaos or Xeno filth, then they have to be put down."

After he finished, Bracket spoke." And now it's my turn." He took a sip of water before he continued." Me and Mabuto were raised at the same Schola and had the same teachers. I was not so… welcoming to the same ideals he had and was just as any other commissar fresh from the Storm Troopers. I killed traitors and xeno's and saw the destruction in their wake, I never wanted my regiment to turn when I was eventually assigned to one. So when I was assigned to a regiment I was… to put it lightly harsh and did not try to gain respect from my troops, instead I tried to put the fear of Emperor in them."

He pulled down his collar, showing a small round scar on his throat." My regiment turned on me and left me for dead in the middle of a grass plain. After that I learned my lesson and treated any other regiment I was assigned to with respect and tried to earn theirs."

"Ohh, I see." Safir said in understanding. Then after a brief pause asked Bracket." So what happened to that regiment that turned on you?" He didn't miss a beat." I caught up with the survivors on their home world a few years later. To cut the details short, the Emperors justice was delivered on to them. And they served the Imperium as examples in deat-" The waiter walked up." May I take your orders sirs and misses?"

They ordered their meals and after they did, Nora decided to take the initiative again." So what type of hilarious injuries have you folks suffered?" Kaci perked up and said." I once broke my back when I slipped on a toy chimera when I was kid." Several pairs of eyes turned to her, intrigued at the story." How'd that happen?" Asked Julius? Kaci then explained how it happened. She got some laughs out of her story, the others shared their own tales and for the rest of the evening they had good time.

That was till near the end of the dinner when an announcement was made regarding the coming campaign, it came with an emergency transmission. The world of Suliman had just been invaded by Xeno forces.

/

**A/N: Well folks another chapter down. To those few fans off Destroyermen… I could not resist including at least one shout out to the series.**


	8. Before Battle: Angel Hive

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Alright folks, this is the calm and gust front before the storm. After this chapter its pure combat and I'm entering into unknown territory with sci-fi combat. Remember if you think it's to gory or violent tell me and I'll up the rating to M. I'm weary with FF.N having just decided to enforce the M-Rating and graphic content rule. Seriously, what the wrap are they thinking? They could of polled us older fans of FF.N if we wanted to no longer have the status quo or if we wanted a MA rating (which I would prefer), even for forums. Instead they have corralled our imagination instead of unleashing it. Most of my friends understand and agree with me, even the one friend that doesn't agree with me (DaFanficReveiwer on Youtube, support his videos please since he was kind enough to eventually do a review of this story) and has given good reasons why he doesn't. This has lead me to leave out some important stuff in the future for all my stories, since no lemons. *Sigh* Sorry but I need to get this out of my system but if you agree with me e-mail FF.N or sign the petition on to stop this chaos… or if you follow the dark gods stop this unprecedented Order!**

**Now enough of my political commentary on site, onto the story!**

/

030970-Suliman System-Forhul Zone-Aboard the troopship The Holy Santo

Kaci Narabi had woken up a little earlier than usual and cleaned herself up before tackling some paperwork she had she didn't finish the night before. Well night was a stretch to say the least, for the past month and half she and half a million guardsmen had been in warp space. There was no day or night in the unknown, just terran standard time on the ship. When she first got on the troop ship several months ago it took time for her to adjust to the sleep schedule aboard the vessel since it was different from her home world. But like all of humanity she had adapted to whatever situation had presented itself.

She had to even adapt to the appearance of about four hundred thousand fellow guardsmen from three other worlds. They varied from the near Vulpine, Canenids to the rat-like Ratical's and the dragonoids of Dracona. Though she preferred the company of her fellow Vulpines she had to follow her lord-commissar to strategy meetings with other lower ranking commissars and Guard commanders for the coming battle at Suliman. So far she found that they were all practically alien to her, which she no doubt the non-fur clad citizens of the Imperium would think of her.

Of the three she found the Raticals to be tolerated the most by her, but only just. The few aids she talked to, while their betters talked on the future battles, kept hitting on her, cracking jokes and talking about their times of criminality back in their hives. Who she talked to as it turned out were some of the best behaved of their regiments and only stole food for snacks or cheated at cards. There were much worse in their ranks. But they were good city fighters and used to fighting in squads and since their gangs were little larger and were stuck together. They shared some stories of their battles and she was happy to note that they were just as experienced as she was in combat.

Falling outsides of her tolerances though were the Canenids. Those aids she talked to were in a bad mood because they were away from their 'Pack' and were not used to inactivity or the blood sports that were so common on their world. Most also boasted of his or hers packs accomplishments, which by Kaci's standards, were unimpressive. Some trouble making before they joined the PDF and staged fights between regiments. The only time she was impressed was when she talked to a former female gladiator and told of her time in the arena with her old pack. She was the last of them, all her friends and two brothers were dead in the arena. She was quite animated to tell her stories, like she wanted to off load as many as she could. She was also impressed by Kaci's tales of actual military action.

The Draconan… they were quite and polite to her when she talked to them, but they never initiated any conversation. They watched with reptilian eyes, hardly ever moving. But when they did move it was graceful as were their voices. They were seemingly detached from the rest of humanity and when they talked it was of a haughty posistion. So she sat in almost silence for long hours while Bracket helped planed. It was then that she realized that the old maxim, ' Hurry up and wait', was indeed true and that she would more than likely experience it more often than not in the Emperors service.

There came a rapid knocking at the bulkhead door to the Lord-Commissars Office." Lord-Commissar Bracket!" The muffled voice practically shouted. 'That's odd… it almost sounds like a Kriegan.' Kaci thought as she stood up. She had only heard a Kriegan talk in this manner once before, that was when Corporal Instre was…. She rushed to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was a Death Korpsman." The lord-commissar is asleep… private. I'll take whatever message that you have for him." She said, noticing that the Kriegan was panting and body posture showed that he was ragged from running.

" Corporal, The presence of the Lord-Commissar is requested immediately on the bridge. I was informed by the ship's captain that we have emerged out of warp space. But there has… been an event." The death korpsman said with a voice filled exhaustion." An event?" Kaci question." Yes, we have emerged in the Suliman system, but at the exact same time that we have left without our escorts."

'Uhoh.' The fox girl thought." I will tell him then. Would you like to sit and relax?" The trooper shook his head." No, I still has a duty to tell any other officer I can find of the situation. I was chosen for this duty because I was the fastest runner in my company. This is nothing and should I rest now then I'll be failing in my oaths of service." He then took a step back, bowed his head and ran down the hall way, to gather more officers. Kaci decided to do her duty and went to Brackets quarters.

She didn't waste any time with knocking on the door to his room, instead she opened it without any announcement. It was something that Bracket had forbade her to do since there were to be unspecified, dire consequences. ' Better to beg forgiveness then ask permission, this time.' Kaci thought before she slamed open the door." Lord-Commissar, wake up!" She yelled out into the small compartment. Unfortunately this may have been her last mistake.

"Die Traitor!" Bracket yelled, bolting up right. His hand clasped around his bolt pistol hanging from his bunk post and he whipped around to the dark shape of Kaci, silhouetted by the light of the office. The very same light blinded him and he was red eyed from lack of sleep, he pulled the trigger anyway. There was a deafening boom and the shot went above Kaci's head, the bullet penetrated the wall beyond in the office. The shell detonated beyond in the hallway, besides exploding and spraying shrapnel there wasn't anyone hurt.

Kaci dropped to the ground after the shot passed over her head." Dad! What's happening!" Julius cried out when he heard the report of his father's bolt pistol. Danolov lost the bloodlust in his eyes when he heard his son's voice, then a moment later his grip relaxed and he lowered his pistol." Sorry son." He said before turning to the figure on the floor and noticed it was Kaci after a moment." Corporal, what in the warp do you think you're doing barging in here unannounced?"

She looked up, fear in her eyes." I'm sorry my lord. But there is an emergency on the bridge that needs your attention." Kaci's voice cracked under Brackets glare." What sort of emergency caused you to barge in here?" He said with a definite coldness. She gulped and continued." A Kriegan runner from the bridge arrived and said that we have emerged from the warp in the Suliman at the exact same time we left, without our escorts."

'Shite.' Danolov thought.' Without our escorts were going to be sitting ducks for the Xeno's.' He hopped from his bunk and landed on the floor. He turned and put on his commissar cap, which looked odd with his white tee shirt and black boxers with silver aquillas." Julius, wash up and dress in your Cadian outfit. I want you to pack your duffle bag and get out your las-pistol and combat knife." Julius heard his father and understood the true urgency in his voice, an urgency he had only heard when he grew up on Wei when his father helped run the Krieg regiment. For a moment the flicker of yellow-orange suited xeno's came to mind and the feeling of running." Yep dad." He set about his task as his father slapped on his pants.

"Kaci." Bracket said." Yes sir?" She asked, still on the floor. He turned to her and rolled his eyes." Stand up and get your kit together, then wait here I'll be back later for you two." He put on his dress shirt." Of course sir." She spoke and stood. Bracket grabbed his vest, coat, sash and weapons belt, he forced his feet into his combat boots. He pushed past the fox girl, his feet fitting into his boots at last as he walked out of his office.

/

Twenty minutes later, after dressing on the run, Bracket emerged onto the bridge of _the Holy Santo_." Give me the situation." He said without direction or regard for who would answer it. Had he been a common commissar of lower prestige or an officer below the rank of general then he would have been left to the way side while the commanders conversed. But because of his position of Lord-Commissar he was given one of the top priorities. A midshipman approached him." My lord, do you wish for me to inform you or wait for the other officers?" Bracket nodded." Yes, tell me what you know."

"Very well." He began." Before the ship exited the warp we were in contact with our escorts, they were ready to help support the coming battle and we were still in terran standard time. But when we emerged an hour ago our escort ships were nowhere to be found and our auto-timers switched to the same time as we left Holis a month and a half ago."

'That confirms it then.' Danolov thought. Then aloud." What of the Xeno forces? Their fleet? What about the Suliman Defense Forces, any contact from them?" The midshipman nodded." Yes my lord, we have been receiving radio messages from the local PDF's, but these are not directed at us and are interworld communications. Were also receiving satellite images and are routing them to the screens on the bridge now, there is video of the xeno's fighting. So far we have picked up images of the xeno space craft."

"Can you bring up these images midshipman?" Bracket questioned." Yes sir, please follow me." The junior fleet officer led him over to a consol. He said a brief prayer to the machine sprit before activating the device. While the machine started up Bracket noticed that General Nates was in conversation with the ship's captain and other commanders of the Imperial Guard, he wondered what she was planning since she was the head commander of this Reclamation.

"Here you are sir." The midshipman stepped away from the device, allowing Bracket to take his place. Bracket looked at the screen and could see what the ships looked like. Their design were not Imperial, or the defiled shapes of chaos vessels. They did not have the graceful patterns of Eldar, or the entirely ramshackle appearance of Orks. They had the barest resemblance of Tau, being round in shape. But they were bear metal to space and had spires on the 'top' of the ships. Besides the shapes and the number, there were three 'capitols' and two of them smaller then the largest, he couldn't tell how large they were." What are their size?"

" The largest is 4 kilometers in diameter. The two smaller ones are half that size. There are also other images of much smaller ships, half a kilometer in diameter at the largest… we believe that they are the drop ships. Fighters are-" From the bridge's main screen there was a crackle and voices were heard. Heads swung to the screen as the images flickered on the pic-caster. " –Western Narod forces have eliminated enemy air support at Angelius Hive and are now counter attacking in force. Eastern Narod forces are still holding the line against 'skitters' with militia support." A tried looking man in his 60's said. He was a news caster of 'badger news' and looked as if he hadn't slept in at least a day.

There was the sound of auto-gun fire and the old man asked." How far down are they from us?" A bearly audible." Three, Will." Replied to his question. The news caster shook his head before saying." Ladies and gentle we'll keep on the air as long as possible, but as it stands right now we have less than 30 minutes left to… continue this broadcast. We're going to air the video we received from Angelius hive. I repeat this is a graphic video, watch it and learn how to kill these Xeno scum."

The screen switched away to a home vid caster. It was a gruesome sight that could leave people, untested to battle and butchery, sick. It showed a PDF sergeant and a civilian dissecting one of the Xeno invaders and it was still alive. The creature was just barely humanoid in shape, its weapon was surgically attached to its arm and it could have been taller than a human at one point, before it lost its legs. It had a head, but it looked more like a gland then a head and had absolutely no features. The two humans dissecting it cut open its body, stabbing it in the head, right breast and abdomen. From the video the sound of combat was getting closer. The female civilian pulled open the creatures chest, showing a new organ that looked like water was flowing through it.

"This is our last chance." The sergeant said looking at the video. He stabbed into the creatures organ with his bayonet, their was a spray of water from the… heart." There… that's how we kill it. A little above where the heart is." The video ended. 'Good work trooper. I don't know if you're still alive but if you are I'll pray you survive.' Bracket thought. The image changed back to Will in the news room, a auto pistol was in his hands." Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last time that I will be coming to you. While you watched the video the xeno's advanced much faster then before and are right below my feet." He sighed and turned off the safety." Estimates are that there are over 30,000,000 invaders, on our four continents there are only 10,000,000 PDF troops…. But there is over a billion citizens of the Imperium on this world, we can resist. Goodbye, the Emperor Protects." Before the stream was cut Will stood up and he yelled." You hear that you bastards, you just entered the no spin zone!" After that only static.

"Are there any other stations?" Nates asked the Tech-priest overseeing the satilite transmission from the world." Confirmed general. Other transmissions of this level though are not as favorable to Imperium as last station. Nates raised a furry eyebrow." Not as favorable? Care to give a synopsis?" She question." Yes General. The two other major transmissions are from PNN and Narod Broadcasting Company. PNN pundits are discussing that they should talk directly to the invaders about surrendering and arrest the PDF sergeant who vivisectioned the Xeno for good faith with the creatures. Narod Broadcasting instead is having a debate about the future financial impact of the invasion."

"… Emperor, are they truly that stupid?" Her eyebrow twitched before she turned back to the captain." Can we run the blockcade to land the dropships?" The captain looked aghast at the question." I will not allow it. This ship is the only Imperial Vessel in this system, I can't-" Before he continued Nates cut off the captain." You are in command of this ship captain, I am in command of this expedition. You say this is the only vessel in this system? I'm in command of an entire battle group sent here to relieve Suliman, this is by the permission of your admiral and High Marshal Joctek. Now tell me can you run the blockade?"

After that short triad the captain backed down and said." Yes general, but the ship may not survive the run." This time it was Commissar Grend that spoke." In that case then captain we shall die as Imperial Servants and do our duty to ferry all Guardsmen to the battlefield." Danolov couldn't of put it better himself and silently approved of the shipborn commissars word's." I hope you now understand your place now captain." Nates told the fleet officer. The fact that he was ordered around by the guard general, a furry almost abhuman and a women to boot, twisted his face into that of disgust which he tried to hide but couldn't." Perfectly general."

"Good." She turned back to the hololith table, back to the other generals." I want combat formations ready and loaded onto the drop ships within 7 hours. Your deployment will be directly into action after landing at these air strips." She pointed out over twenty landing strips along the coast lines of the four continents, the largest concentration being on the most developed continent of Columbo." We will support the PDF forces there the most and develop a strong hold to strike back against the xeno forces." She then looked up and around, then focused on Danolov." Commissar Bracket. I want to strongly urge that you join the Ratical's on their assault on Angel Hive."

He could of always said no and go where he wanted, Emperor knew he had the power to. But she was the commander of Imperial forces and knew what she was doing. Plus he knew that the Ratical's were the… least gung ho about mass combat from the reports of the commissars attached to that world's regiments. Not to mention… getting his son onto the planet was the safest place for him to be." Of course general. I'll start inspiring the Ratical's regiment's a.s.a.p. I'll take my leave now if there is nothing else vital that I should know about?" Thankfully for Bracket, Nates shook her head." Your free to leave Commissar, were learning about the enemy as we go. If we're going to learn anything it's going to be on the front lines… where your expertise would be most welcomed."

Bracket nodded slightly at her logic and made the sign of the Aquila across his chest in a show of respect." The Emperor protects." He then turned to leave, his step picking up after he passed the bridge doors.

/

A few hours later, after washing and gathering his secretary and son, Danolov was aboard one of the drop ships carrying the 12th Ratical regiment. The conditions were extremely cramped, the dropship would have been a tight squeeze for a ten thousand man regiment, but the Ratical regiments were three times the size of a usual regiment. There was complaining from the rank and file, but that was very subdued since they had lived in hive city's all their lives and were taking up all space where they could. Though that meant the hivers were the walls and there were small scale battles between them and the ships complement of Ratlings over hidey holes.

Bracket had no control over that though, beyond saying on the intercom that each branch would keep themselves respectful of the other, though the chances of either side taking to his orders were slim to none in this environment. What an environment it was too. For nearly every guardsman and woman on the ship this would be their first battle of epic scale, not some small scuffle or gang fight this would be a real war. So he and Commissar Rober Herrier had to sooth their fears and focus them on the battle to come, the glory that they'll win and the rewards of failure being a shot to the head.

They were stationed on the bridge of the dropship where they could move about and take turns with the intercom system. Bracket had just finish his 8th speech since he gotten on the dropship and let Herrier take over." Kaci get me some water if you will." He asked his vulpine secretary." Sure boss." She then scurried away, like she was glad to be away from Danolov. He didn't blame her though, not after that scare earlier in the day. He turned away and looked down at his son, who was huddled in the ships corner looking at one of his picture books. There were some things he had to talk to him about before they reached planet side… if they reached planet side.

He bent down on one knee and asked Julius with a smile." So what are you reading?" His boy looked up and said." The Ugly Gooseling." Danolov remembered the story from when he was a child. It was a very old tale, he knew it was thousands of years old at least. The story was about a two headed baby bird who tried to fit in with his/her gooseling family. But they were prideful and never accepted them as their own, instead they tried to tempt the baby to ruin with four different kinds of destruction. Luckily his real parents, Imperial Eagles rescue the baby and kill the gooselings, taking the baby back as a favored son of the Imperium. It was his favorite book before being sent to the schola.

"Good book son. I love the part where the eagle chick and parents declare 'Exterminatus' on those heretic geese." His son smiled." Yep and how they virus bombed the planet then joined the Emperor on Terra!" Julius said excitedly. Danolov chuckled." That always had me feeling wonderful after reading it." His expression turned serious after a moment." Son, I need you to put away the book and listen to me." Julius set the book in his lap." What's wrong pop?"

"Julius, in a few minutes we'll be going into battle. This isn't going to be a game or like Wei Shung, where you were behind the lines. We'll be attached to one of the front line regiments." His son nodded." That means I want you to be on the lookout for any xeno's and look for cover if you hear or see warning signs." Those being taught to him over the past few months, ranging from seeing others dive for cover and orders to go to ground." I also want you to use your las-pistol, but only when needed." Julius smiled." Cool dad, I can shoot Xeno's this time?" Danolov nodded grimly." Yes you can, but only clean shots. Also your book bag will have to stay back here on the ship."

His son pouted and whined." Daaad! If I leave The Ugly Gooseling here its going to get taken by the rats!" Bracket couldn't fault his son's logic, after all he did read the various commissariat reports about the odd things that the Raticals had stolen. So he offered a solution." How does this sound. Just write on your bag that this belongs to you, son of a lord-commissar. That'll stop anyone thinking about stealing from you." His son still pouted but nodded his head." Okay pop."

Danolov's expression soften and he reached out to hug his son in a warm embrace." I love you Julius and I'll give you the universe if I could. I want you to know that." His son hugged back and said." I love you to dad." Danolov hugged for a few moments more since he knew, like every other time he went to battle, that he may not be coming back or return to find his son slain. The embrace filled him with confidence to make it back, to give him a reason to live. He let go and stood up, meeting Kaci eye to eye.' She must of seen that.' He thought as he looked at the fox girl.

"Your water sir." She help out a glass of water and apparently wore the contents of another glass on her tunic and pants." Thanks' Corporal." He took the glass and a long swing of the liquid for his parched throat. He could taste the coppery recycled water, it did decent as substitute but was nothing compared to real water… something that he might have a chance to have once planet side." Spilled some corporal?" He asked taking another sip, swishing it around his mouth as she replied." Yes sir. Could hardly maneuver out in the hallway without stepping on someone and I tripped." He swallowed and shrugged." Eh, well good work getting that drink anyway."

He finished the drink and turned away, but she stopped him by saying." I'm sorry for earlier in the day, I shouldn't of woken you up like that sir. Forgive me." He turned back to her and saw that her fox like face was begging for forgiveness. He sighed, he could forgive her… but she had broken a rule that he had set down, so there was to be no forgiveness from his _commissar _side." Corporal, what you did was not only breaking a rule I set down for you, but also a degree of trust and putting your life in danger." She winced as he continued." As a commissar I would expect that you, a servant of the Imperium, would honor my wishes and the trust I put into you that you'll honor those wishes. How could I trust you to listen to orders in the heat of combat? How can I trust you not to turn your own gun against me if you find those orders not to your liking?"

Kaci shrunk as he reprimanded her." Furthermore you put yourself into danger. Had I not been so sleepy and aiming for a larger target you would have received a bolt round to the brain instead of this talk." He glared down at the fox girl, who looked like she shrunk a good two feet." I as a commissar cannot forgive that." He stared her down for a few more moments before shaking his head and sighing." But because I'm also a human I can forgive you as a man, who has made mistakes before, not as a commissar though." Her ears perked up and her eyes showed hope rather than fear." Really sir? You'll forgive me?" Danolov nodded." Just this once and only as… non-professional acquaintances." She moved to hug him, but stopped her arms up in the air realizing who she was about to… snuggle." Uh, thank you sir I truly appreciate that." She blushed and he rolled his eyes with a smile, walking past her." Be glad it's not a bolt round."

As he walked up to see how Herrier was doing with his speech, about how if the Raticals don't serve on the front line then they'll serve on the firing line, the captain of the drop vessel made a declaration." Troopship Holy Santo is in orbit of Suliman. The ship's shields are holding for now, but we will be under attack from the moment we launch. We will launch in T-Minus 5 minutes and counting." Danolov turned to Herrier after the captain finished his declaration." Move aside, I need to make a special announcement." The lower ranked commissar stepped aside for his lord. Bracket took out the music storage device, a gift from a tech priest so very long ago, from his greatcoat's right pocket." Patch me through to all coms aboard the other drop ships and the Holy Santo." He told a comm's officer who also obeyed his better. Then as he selected a particular song he began to speak into the intercom and hundreds of thousands heard him.

"Men and Women of the Imperium hear me. I am Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket, agent of the Imperium and representative of the Adeptus Terra." That would get their attention, he reflected." Today we embark upon a crusade of the Fulhorn Zone. We start this great campaign by saving a world from the ravages of xeno attrition. To many of you this will be your first battle and your last, but this is what you've trained for these many long months, to slay the enemy or die trying. Look to your wargear for it will protect you, look to your veterans and officers for they will lead you, look to the Emperor for he shall give you victory." Then a moment later he said." The Emperor protects."

The gates open to space and Danolov held up the ear pieces to the microphone, he pressed play and the music began to play.

"_I've got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine with the need to bleed you when the light goes green, best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze. Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet. Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice_

I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song."

The dropship's sailed out and rocketed away from the _Holy Santo_. They came under attack almost instantly from enemy fighters. Defensive weapons fired beams of concentraited energy, balls of plasma and heavy bolter rounds, destroying dozens of the xeno craft. But still some got through, two ships were destroyed one carrying the 8th Ratical Regiment and the 2'd Canenid, over forty thousand lives would never feel the touch of earth or fell an enemy now. Another ship was blown off, this one a Draconan, had to make landfall on a small island chain in the Great Western Ocean. But for those that survived they still listened to the song.

_"I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of the enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear I swear, you'll fear these marching feet. Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast._

I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.  
My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song."

Now they were entering the atmosphere of Suliman, the dropships were rocked back and forth as they experienced turbulence and more enemy attacks. For the soldiers of the 3rd Vulpine they experienced horror when sections of their dropship was burned up in the atmosphere, killing over two thousand of their number in a fiery death. Over the screams of the dying the song carried on and those still alive to listen steeled themselves for more death and to bring it.

_"Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, and the least of me's still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed, until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with a head held high, I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear, know my pride: for God and Country I'll end your life._

I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.  
My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song

_."_

Suddenly they were no longer fall but landed with a loud thud." Terrian clear, LZ is hot. Lowering ramps in 30 seconds. All troops prepare to disembark!" The captain shouted. Danolov pocketed his device and turned to his son and secretary." Right let's find ourselves a company to attached to then." He then motioned them to follow him. Where to? He didn't know, only that it was where the fighting was to be had.

Chapter 8 end

/

**A/N: As I said in the first chapter I don't own any of the references owned except my own plot. Also check out the Warrior Song, since that's what I used in this chapter, I don't mean any copyright infringement nor seek any profit, I only felt that this would add to the story. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which maybe the longest yet!) and remember to read and review.**


	9. Battle:Angelus Hive Part 1

1,300 views, you folks rock.

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Here it is folks, the first part to the multipart battle for Suliman. I hope that you'll enjoy it and I'm free to take any criticism or advice for the story. Also I want to give a thank you to Carlo for the review. I started this story before the new rulebook came out Carlo, so I can't change it back to abhuman now. Anywho onto the battle, straight into the action!**

/

Suliman- Angelus Hive

Angel Hive, or in the High Gothic speak of the Imperium Angelus was Suliman's only hive city. When the colonists, former guardsmen and their families, arrived on this world there were three main landings. One went to the Tallern's, for which this world was named after their command, thus was called Imperatue Akbar. To the guardsmen of Patria they settled in Teckokol and spread out to the jungles beyond. Finally there was Angel Hive, which had over the centuries gone from Angel's Fall, to City of Angels to the final Incarnation which it bore now. Though the official Imperial records have it as just Angelus to save on confusion, caused to the already over stressed book keepers and tax collectors of the intergalactic empire.

Founded by two regiments of Amerigo Secondous, it quickly grew into a large city and after another century of development was able to send out colonists to another part of the continent. Since then it had grown and grown to a population of over 50 million, spread out on a flat of land and some ocean over 30 square miles. Its spires reached over a mile in height while a vast majority of the hive was spread out on one to three story concert and buildings. Though it was named after an ideal image of a divine being, Angelus Hive had never been pretty, especially now that there was a full on war being fought in its streets between its defenders and xeno invaders.

For the past three days the battle had gone both ways, both sides gaining an advantage then losing it. The day that the xeno invaders arrived they were able to use advance flyers to knock out most of the local PDF flyers, pushing most of the defenders to the outskirts of the hive. Then the next day a squad of PDF troopers almost single handily destroyed a command and control facility that the xeno's were using to direct their flyers. The Defenders counter attacked and as it stood it was a pitched battle between the armies in the streets and spires.

This was the environment that Private First Class Jack Johnston found himself in. For the past half an hour his squad and the rest of his platoon had been exchanging fire with the Xeno's in a dome-park. His platoon had tried to reach the other side and secure it, but were driven back under the heavy fire of the enemy's… arm guns and grenades. The enemy for their part tried to take his side of the park but were driven back by the heavy stubbers and his platoons autoguns. So the two forces were limited to potshots against each other that is till now.

"Eyes up, enemy advancing, 400 meters." His sergeant called out, nine autoguns and one heavy stubber answered with safety's being clicked off or rounds being charged. Jack looked through the broken windown of a residential house that served as his cover. From across the park, he could see advancing towards a rare tree still with its leaves and standing unlike those that had the misfortune to be caught in flames or blasted over by heavy weapons, a line of xeno soldiers was making its way across the field. Among them were the 'Dog Walkers', mechanical walkers that looked almost like dogs that shot over half a dozen rockets and were controlled by a line trooper, and also one of the damn hover tanks. The heavy stubbers of his platoon 'might' be able to take down one or two of the walkers, but the hover tank was a different proposition and required heavier weapons that his platoon didn't have.

"Fuckin' A." His sergeant, the acting commander after his lieutenant had his guts blown out, swore as he saw the enemy." Justin's, tell command that we have at least 3 to 4 platoons worth of enemy troops advancing on our position. We need an artillery strike." He ordered the squads vox-operator. After a moment of talking to the other end of the line the vox-operator shook his head." No can do Sarg. The Higher Ups won't call it in, something about not wanting the dome caving in and destroying cultural heritage or some othe shi-… hold Sarg." Justin pressed the vox bead to his ear." What is it?" The Sergeant questioned."… Sarg were getting re-enforcements." The Sergeant quirked an eyebrow." From where? I thought we were the re-enforcements?" Justin's looked at his commanders." Sir were getting an Imperial Guard… forward task force under the commands of Captain Rizzo."

"How the hell did they… who's… aw screw it. Hold the line till the IG get here boys, pick your targets!" He then raised his autogun and took aim at an xeno line trooper." Fire!" He, Johnston and the remains of the platoon then opened up on the xeno's at three hundred meters. Unlike at close range, less than a hundred meters or so, they didn't use rapid fire but instead took time to aim at the long distance. The shots were directed towards the chest, around where the heart should have been, and the xeno's started to fall.

The Xeno's fired back with their arm guns, but where fairly bad shots, even at the speed of full auto only a few of their rounds were even impacting against the houses the platoon were stationed in. But despite that fact they were firing hundreds of rounds per minute and a little under two hundred of them were using their weapons, not to mention that they had the heavier weapons of the hover tank and Dog Walkers. So the PDF troopers were starting to take causality's. A house was blown out by a cluster of rockets, a squad of PDF taken out of the fight in that instant. Another squad took three KIAs and two WIA by the arm guns and heavy machine guns of the hover tank. Even Johnston's squad took a hit with Justin's getting a lucky shot through his helmet, killing the vox operator.

After two hundred yards the Xeno's had lost over fifty of their number to the PDF troops and a Dog Walker from lucky glancing hits. But the platoon had been hit hard as well, over half their number was now on the causality list and they hadn't even dented the hover tank. Then the house Johnston was in rumbled and shook, he stopped firing his auto-gun and heard the clank of a treaded tank. One of the other PDF troopers shouted." It's the Imperial Guard!"

The eight Chimera's rumbled past the house on a street next to it, crushing automobiles beneath their treads. The front tank opened up with its Multi-las and a pintle mounted stubber. Something was wrong to Johnston though, the heavy stubber operator had a… odd mask to say the least. Its mask was like that of a rat and it was highly detailed. He realized that the Guardsman was wearing a full costume, after all its arms was bear and showed fur, his chest covered in a flak jacket and-

It was then that the sergeant said what he realized." Holy Shit, they aren't regular guardsmen that's for sure." The front Chimera advanced into the park enough that the others could go around the rear of the vehicle and take up position to either side. Then they started to disgorge the troops within their bellies. One squad was that of heavily armored Vostroyans, their green/gold coats marking them from the grey-brown of the other IG troopers.

As Johnston and his platoon watched they could see that the guardsmen were clearly not wearing costumes but were born that way. They were men… no rats that walked on two legs. They each carried a las-gun, bayonet and wore a flak jacket, grey or brown pants and some type of head covering, but that's where the similarity's ended. Each of them were individually tattooed, fur or haired dyed or had a particular haircut. From out of the lead Chimera a command group, better dressed (as in wearing leather coats and white tank tops) emerged, the commander of this expedition wearing a pair of sun glasses and a power fist. A standard was unfurled, it showing a beach and a nuclear power plant against a green sky, underneath it read in bold gold lettering 'Josey Hive'.

" Alright youse guys. I want lines infront of the clankers now!" He shouted and his vox operators repeated the message, as well as a platoon command squad. Johnston was surprised that he could hear the shouting over the battle and even more so that he could understand that guttural form of low-gothic" Now youse in the front get on ya knees and start firing, guys behind shoot em' up." The rat-men then did as they were told, though raggedly and under enemy fire, they started to fire shots at the enemy mowing them down. As they fired their las-guns and the PDF troops watched, Johnston could hear a clear gothic voice also shouting, but this time he could understand the dialect.

"Do not falter! Do not waver! Do not think, save for the destruction of the Xeno fiend! For today the Emperor is watching you and I shall be his judge!" Jack could see that the person speaking was a tall and broad man, in a long black coat and peaked cap…." A commissar!" He exclaimed at the realization. There was a commissar fighting at a front of a monstrous force of, possible, mutant guardsmen. What in the name of the Holy Emperor was happening to his world? His sergeant again vocalized his squads thoughts." Looks like every screwball from Saint Diego just showed up."

"Wooosh!" A chimera launched a hunter killer missile at the hover tank scoring a lucky shot and blowing it sky high, another Dog Walker was destroyed by a kark grenade, scores of xeno's were falling under the fire of the guardsmen. Under all that awesomeness the sergeant called out to his men." Well let's not let them have all the fun. Let's get out there!" He then slung his auto gun and drew his pistol and bayonet, then he leapt out of the ground floor window, Johnston and the rest of the platoon following his example. They joined the Imperial Guard on the firing line and unleashed more rounds.

The Xeno's then broke and started running back to their side of the dome, the sergeant of the PDF troops, feeling zealous over the enemy breaking then gave an order." Charge! Run them down!" He, his men and a squad of IG that thought that they were supposed to follow orders whenever given, moved out of the line and after the enemy troops.

After making it fifty yards across the field a Chimera pulled up in front of them, blocking their path. The sergeant looked pissed at the fact that he had been stopped from killing more Xeno's by some rats. The back hatch opened and it wasn't the a Ratical officer that steped out, but the commissar." What in the Warp are you doing!" He glared at the twenty five troops, the sergeant cowered underneath his gaze." Sir, I was just running down those Xeno-."

"Under who's orders?" The commissar stepped to the sergeant." Who gave the order to advance when Captain Rizzo hadn't?" He pressed his chest to the sergeants." Um… I did sir." The man looked up at fear at the commissar, the very visage of death that haunts guardsmen just a little more than deamons." That was incredibly stupid of you, what gave you the right to order Guardsmen in service to his Holy Emperor-" The Chimera's multi-las then opened up on a new target." Oh throne what is it now." The commissar pulled away from the sergeant to look at the new threat, he followed the line of las fire and saw… a new sight." What in the warp…." He saw the Xeno's, mounted xeno's, on smaller versions of their Dog Walkers. They were integrated with long arm blades and small barreled pistols, they were also riding towards them at a full gallop. The commissar bit his lip and said." Right you lot, I want two ranks ten wide, form up on the left of the Chimera." The mix unit did as he told forming up under fear of death. The Chimera turned towards the enemy cavalry as well and its two gunners and heavy flamer operator readied their weapons.

From behind the troopers they could hear the heavy ratchet of a bolt pistol slide then the low hum of a power sword, the commissar reading himself for the charge." Take aim." He growled as they got closer, the chimera opening up with its heavy weapons killing off three of the twenty riders. The enemy were in charge range, but before the commissar could give the order they opened up with their pistols, spooking the humans and killing the sergeant." Fire now!" The men then fired their auto/las guns but their aim was off, the only ones to do any real damage were the Raticals and even then they were able to kill only two of the enemy.

Then the Xeno's horde were on them blades coming down like guillotines, another ten humans fell under the onslaught before they struck back. Though the Commissar sliced through two of the enemy the troops were able to kill only another three of the cavalry. The Chimera though used the flamer on one unfortunate that was cooked, its metal mount melting under the heat.

"Fall back. Lets get out of here!" Johnston shouted and tried to run, his moral having been broken. The last words he heard were." Hold the line and die as heroes-" There was deafening blast as his head was taken off by a bolter round.

/

"Or die a coward's death." Lord-Commissar Danolov Bracket finished. He looked up from the dead trooper and raised his sword." For the Emperor!" There was a ragged cry as his men took up the cheer and they fell upon the Xeno's once more. A xeno's raised its arm blade, about to stab forwards at Danolov, he raised his power sword up not trying for a block. The xeno then stabbed forwards, but its blade was split up the middle by the crackling power sword, cutting it in half down the tang. Bracket then shot the rider off his mount then ripped his sword free and with a yell of triumph he brought the blade down on another rider and mount. Then time his sword cut diagonal and sliced through the semi-organic rider and its dog like mount.

Around him other guardsmen were doing better now that the effects of the charge had worn off. The Ratical sergeant used a switch blade to get into the joints of one rider to sever its weapon joints. A trio of Raticals used their bayonets to surround a rider and mount and slice it to death. All around him the humans and Raticals were winning the fight due to holding on and holding the line. The Xeno's felt the change and fell back." Hold the line, reform." Bracket ordered and this time they held their victory in and reformed.

From their right flank came new fire, this time it was the white streaks of las-guns." Ah good, the special weapon squad is finally earning their pay." Danolov mumbled under his breath. The special weapon squad was a trio of sniper teams, armed with Jezails-pattern sniper-las's. Their pin point auccuracy and the weapons of the remaining guards as well as the Chimera scythed down the rest of the Xeno cavalry. With the threat removed of the Xeno' removed for the moment Bracket said." Right you lot, back to the line. Load up the wounded and the intact dead into the Chimera first." The remains of the three squads did as told, putting the dead and those to wounded to move into the Chimera before heading back to the line. Danolov rode back on top of the APC

Once he arrived at the line he hopped off the tank and talked to Rizzo after the Captain finished consulting with his Vox-operator." Update me captain." He didn't ask." Da guys from 2'd and 3rd companys have taken the other parks. We would be addin' this as well, if da gals from the scout pack haddn't called in regi sized Xeno force. I'm pulling back the task force till the rest of da company gets here. I'm leav'n Alexei's squad here to call in arty when dem xeno's gets halfway 'cross da dome. By da Big Cheese on Earth I hopes dey xeno's gets squished from the dome."

Danolov could understand the gist of what the captain had said and nodded." Yes sir, I'll see to the men and await your order to leave." Rizzo smirked, his incisors showing." Thank's Commissar. You saved dem boy's tails when I told ya about them breakin' rank. Ya didn't have to do that ya know and left them to the Xeno's?" Bracket shrugged." I'm here to protect the servants of the empire, both from the enemy and from themselves. Nothing more nothing less." With that he walked off to minister to the Raticals and give words of encouragement, his mind drifting back to his son at the command station on the outside of the city.

/

**A/N: This will be my last chapter for awhile. So unless I win the lottery, school comes first for the next few months. See y'all later and remember to review. **


	10. Battle: Angelus Hive Part 2

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Nothing much to say, school and painting up some chaos cultists are taking some time away from writing. Also I would like to apologize, last chapter I said miles instead of kilometers when describing the size of the hive, so after reading this I hope you may now make the mental transition to kilometers.

/

Suliman-Angelus Hive- 4th Ratical Regiment HQ

As far as the regiment command thought of Corporal Narabi and Julius Bracket, they were high value wall paper. The pair kept to themselves and out of the way the command structure, which was scurrying about while helping to run a war. The only time they did get involved was when Narabi would ask about updates on the Lord-Commissar's location and status. So far he and the company he was with had penetrated two kilometers into the Hive and was still alive. Happy to know that his father was still alive and kicking butt for the Emperor, Julius let sleep overtake him to rest. Narabi though didn't have such luxury's, though she had been awake for more than twenty four hours, she had a duty to look after her bosses son.

A guardsman offered her a cup of caffe." Eh, I think you need this sweet eyes." Kaci ignored the line, put took the caffe." Thanks." She took a sip of the caffe and winced. It seemed that people from off world had different ideas as to what caffe was. In her world it was a light chocolate color that was sweet and kept you alert. While the latter was true with most other versions of caffe, the name, texture and taste all changed from world to world. The Draconians had tea that though easy to swallow lit a fire in the belly, the Canenids had a midnight black version that was extremely bitter called coffee and the Raticals… she tried not to think about what was burnt floating on top of the caffe.

"Eh no problem, I don't like seein' girls look so tried I prefer to be up for anything." She rolled her eyes at his comment and said." Hey I think that scout is looking at your butt." The scout turned around and scurried off when he saw a fem scout, who wasn't quite looking at him as having a conversation with a commander.

/

After telling off a rat guardsman, Lieutenant Riza Corlionia turned back to her colonel." As I was sayin', da girls are reporting that da guard are makin' their way pretty easy into the city. Our Regi's are movin' the fastest, the foxies and pups are right behind, the scalies though are having a hard time. Don't want to get their robes dirty or their calv to dismount." The colonel snorted. He was a medium sized radical with slicked back black hair, a leather jacket with a T-shirt below that decried his fashion sense and a gold chain with '4th' done up in diamonds and ruby's." Scalies don't know how to get dirty, just look good for Da Big Cheese." He said in a dismissive remark." What about da sewers?" Riza shrugged." We're trying to get in, either the PDF or the Xeno's blew up da entrances. Da locals think the xeno's are using the sewers as bases." The colonel nodded." Get in there Riza. I don't want Xeno's popin' us in the back of our heads. Dismissed." Riza gave a curt salute and left.

Meeting her on the steps of the former adminstratum building was her spotter, Sergeant Carla Fenna. The Sergeant was a black furred rat with dirty blond hair, a clear contrast to Riza's light brown and red combination, they both had red eyes. Carla tossed her commanding officer her jezzail pattern long-las." What's the plan boss?" She questioned." We're going to get into the sewers with a scout squad." Riza answered. Carla blinked." How youse going to do that?" Riza smirked her incisors showing." I'm going to make dem puppies earn der pay."

/

Lieutenant Tiberus Sensa, of the Second Canenid Regiment, his world's first artillery regiment for the Imperial Guard, was sitting in the cupola of his command basilisk. His battery of three artillery pieces were making their way to their firing position at an abandoned parking lot on the eastern side of the hive. He was excited for battle, real battle, not the fighting between the various houses of his home world. Yes they were violent, but they were also honorable affairs between the houses for control over resources. So he never really had a chance to deliver anything more than harassment fire rather than crippling fire, since his commanders back on Canenid didn't want total destruction. Rather a means to an end for their own ambitions.

He had ambitions of his own, Imperator Knows, but his ambitions would have been limited back on his own home world. He was the grandson of the head of House Scripi, but only because his father was a bastard child. So despite his blue blood, he was given limited opportunities in his world. The choice was very limited, either he joined his house's military or join as a cleark. The clerical job paid better but he would have been left as a one of the uncounted accounts calculating coffee bean shipments and utterly unrecognizable for any talent. So that left him with the option of being part of the military, which he took.

It was thanks to his blood that he was sent to a military academy, though be it one for commoners, he was able to excel at mathematics and was chosen to be an artillery man. He was made a non-com, a sergeant in charge of an Earthshaker in the Scripi house guard. For three years he forged friendships and made a had a small pack following among his crew, that was till a trade war broke out between House Scripi and House Brutus.

The lasted over a year and was fought over a spice island that house Scripi owned. Most of the war Tiberus was stationed on the island and didn't see very much action, besides some skirt chasing. Most of the war was fought at sea and even then it was maneuver with only a couple of conflicts had happen. That was till House Brutus was able to launch an invasion of the island. It was then that he and his artillery crew were able to show their skill. In the first day of the invasion they sunk three landing craft and destroyed a tank, even with House Brutus navel shells landing all around Scripi's other batteries. The enemy had used a specially built cruiser-battleship to destroy most of his houses artillery because of its speed and fire control systems. By the following morning his piece was the only one still emplaced, this was due both to the fact that his vox unit was busted so he didn't receive any of the orders to retreat and the fact that he had luck on his side and the enemy thought they destroyed his entire battery.

By the morning of the second day of the invasion a troop ship and the cruiser had moved in closer to shore and anchored to support fresh reinforcements. Determined to at least make a dent in the enemy invasion Tiberus had his men carefully set their sights on the troopship, then fired one last round from the Earth Shaker. The Earth Shaker did a lot more damage than he or his crew could of dreamed. As it happened the shell missed the loading ramp of the troopship but impacted on the ammo storage area for the armored support groups. Not only did this blow up the ship but the explosion was so large that it also sunk the battleship-cruiser, ripping off its bow.

Needless to say he was promoted to lieutenant due to his actions, but again because of his common blood he was reassigned to a battery far away from where he could distinguish himself. So for seven years he waited in boredom till the call of guardsmen went up and he took the chance for movement. Now at thirty two he could prove himself and drive a tank with a gun that could level entire fortresses. It was a good life for an artillery man.

His battery came to a halt in the parking lot and over his com-bead, built into his centurion helmet, he received new orders." Mangola Battery 5, your orders are to provide sustained bombardment of Sector 24, Subsection 4, for 15 minutes." Tiberus checked his data-slate looking at the down loaded map." Roger that command, providing sustained fire in 1 minute." He then buttoned down his cupola's hatch and repeated the order to his men. They hopped out of there basilisk hatch's and started the loading process. A Gunnery sergeant to aim the gun and two loaders to make it ready.

"Mangola 1 ready, Mangola 2 ready, Mangola 3 ready." Each sergeant clicked on, giving their planet's local name for the Earth Shakers." Roger all guns pre-pare to fire on my mark… 5…4…3..2..1… fire!" All three of the heavy artillery pieces fired at the same time. The force of the blast was enough to shake the earth and shatter nearby windows." Independent fire at will." Tiberus ordered and his men commanded. He leaned back in his command seat, and scratched his Dalmatian spots. Today was a good day.

/

Sergeant Fenna whistled at the destruction the Basilisks had leveled against the collapsed entrance to the sewer. Formally collapsed entrance, now it was blown open." Alright let's move in." Riza said to the squad. The special weapon squad moved forward, it consisted of Lieutenant Corlionia, Sergeant Fenna, another sniper team with the spotter carrying the vox-caster and a plasma gun team with the ammo carrier with a demo charge. Like the other scouts in the platoon they were all female. This was because the Ratical females were smaller and more flexible than their male counterparts and were able to crawl through smaller pipes then men. The two sergeants in the squad wore red beries as did their lieutenant, the trio of corporals wore grey forage caps.

The squad entered the sewer the plasma gunner going first. She hopped down and checked left and right, finding it clear she waved down the rest of the squad. Once Riza was able to get into the sewer she sniffed the air. Her nose twitched and smelled the scent of steam, smoke and burning. After years in the sewers of her world she could tell the different smells apart from each other, if it smelled of chemicals and waste it meant all was normal, the scent of burning or grease meant weapons have been discharged or were recently discharged. The smell was drifting, so that meant there was some weapons being carried around." Left corridor, quick quick but silent." She said her legs moving through the water but not leaving it, that way it sounding like the sludge was naturally lapping against the walls of the sewer instead of the 'plomp' of the feet entering the water.

The smell grew stronger as the Guardswomen marched through the sludge, the only unnatural sound they made was the low hum of the plasma gun. They soon found a platform and walked up onto that and followed their noses. They found a blasted out wall and the smell of grease now mixed in to the burning." Subway Tracks." Said Fenna. Riza looked around and through the hole." Remember back home in Big Apple Hive Carla? When we found a bunch of teenage muties?" Fenna nodded." Yeah boss with that crazy rat leading them." The sergeant handed Riza the night vision ocular." Thought so, pair of sentries left an' right, three hundred meters. Sergeant Hoka switch to night vision and take the one to the right." Riza switched to night vision as the other guardswoman did as well. Riza counted down from three with her fingers mouthing the words to Hoka.

As Riza mouthed fire the pair of snipers turned through the blast hole and quickly took aim. There were two silenced blasts of las-fire that took the xeno's through their bio-mechanical hearts The girls keep still and waited, after a few moments Riza said." Clear." Followed by Hoka.

" Right side subway station, Corporal Histi, you first." Histi did as she was told and lumped through the hole then ran. The other squad mates followed her a moment later. The station landing was clear, but the guard was protecting something and the smell of battle engines grew clear. Silently the special weapons team made their way up the subway's stair case and heard the sound of metal on metal. Riza called a halt and crawled up the last few steps on her belly, with her eyes just poking above the stairway.

She saw an armored depot, what was once a plaza for awaiting trains had been turned into a staging area. She could see armored suits being attended to by many legged, skittering, spider like creatures, the regular troops were acting as guards and finally there was a 'floater'. The floater was the nick name the guard called the Xenos leaders, since they floated like butterflys… who were powered by rockets and looked more like octopuses.

Riza slinked back down to her squad and whispered to them." There's an entire armored' deboe up there. Its lightly guarded and if we want to protect da boys up above we better do something quick." She then handed out her orders to the girls. After another count down they moved up the stairs and took aim. The first time the enemy noticed something was wrong was when the floater got a plasma round to the chest followed by a spider. Next two Regulars fell with smoking hot las rounds through their hearts and two more fell from the red las fire of full auto. Another two spiders fell down at the same time.

The women were precise and moved up to cover behind an armored walker, in contrast the few guards remaining were firing back but their shots were wild and inaccurate in the extreme. More of the guards fell with las-gun rounds through their chests or having half their body's melt from the superheated plasma gun. The enemy was down to a pair of guards when one of the spiders climbed into the walker and activated it." Take it down Histi!" Ordered Riza. As the heavy Vulcan cannons of the walker sped up and started firing, piecing through its fellow walkers and striking Hoka, her chest exploding into a gory red mist. Histi fired twice, the first plasma round did little more than melt some of the front armor on the walker, but the second round punched through melting the driver inside. The other two guards were quickly taken down." Corporal Histi, take your spotta and rig the demo charges for 5 minutes on anythin' that looks like a ammo or fuel container. As soon as your done tell me and we'll run like da warp is after us." As the corporal and her spotter did as they we ordered, Riza bent down and took a dog tag from Hoka's neck, she gently closed her eyes." May Da Big Cheese look afta ya sister."

"Charges set." Hista shouted as she ran to her lieutenant. Riza stood and said." Right lets scurry out of here quick quick." She then ran, leading the way for the rest of her squad. They practically jumped the stair cases taking the steps four at a time when none of them were above five feet. They ran out onto the subway tunnel and it was only when they reached the blasted entrance to the sewers did they slow. As soon as the last guardswoman was through the hole did the explosives blow. The walls of the sewer shook, small pieces of ruble hitting the ground, and the light of a fire ball could be seen from that hole." Don't stop moving till were back on the surface." Riza ordered not wanting to be around when the xeno's decided to investigate what blew up their armor depot. Her girls, though not stating it directly, were on the same train of thought and didn't need any further encouragement. Unlike the first time they waded to the subway this time the guardswomen were running and making lots of noise as their feet dropped into the sludge.

Ten minutes later they were out of the sewers and back where they began their journey." Get me the vox, the high ups need ta know about this."

/

Kaci, after deciding that watching the going's on at the command center with nothing to do was quite boring, got up and went over to the coms officer." Sir." She saluted him." I would like to request knowledge of Commissar Brackets whereabouts and current mission." The comms officer nodded." Sure Narabi. Your boss has detached himself from Rizzo's company and reattached himself to… give me a minute." He checked a clip board." To Captain Skiwinski's company. They're going to be doing a sweep of the sewers, apparently there's a substantial xeno force. One of our scout squads detected it."

Kaci nodded." Thank you sir…." She bit her lip there was a more personal question she wanted to ask him." Sir, might I ask but you don't have an accent like the rest of the regiment, why's that?" He smiled." I was part of the INN network, after talking to off worlders for so long, I guess I lost the accent." She nodded." Thanks again sir." He snickered." Hey call me Blinx, saying Sir makes me feel old." She smiled and nodded." Of course Blinx." Then she went back to sit next to the sleeping Julius and waited for him to wake up so she could finally get some rest. Waiting was boring, especially when your tried.


	11. Battle: Angelus Hive Part 3

A/N: See first chapter for Disclaimer. Wow folks, 2,000 views that is awesome! I can't believe how popular this little Fanfic of mine is, to be truthful when I started it I was expecting it not to exceed 1,000 views with all the chapters finished. But thank you folks for all your support and encouragement. Also as a special treat check out my DA page to see the first in my FurryK Series of converted miniatures with the Draconian Rough Rider, so imagine the Draconian's wearing a similar uniform. Which is very convenient since this chapter stars those very same Rough Riders….

Also a shout out to Unssenant for the review!

Danolov Bracket was getting tried, not of giving speeches, killing Xeno's or splitting them in twain. He had been up for more than a day now and he needed his rest. Though he was in a body of a man less then two thirds his age, he was feeling the wear on his leg servo's parts and the strain on his muscles. It didn't help that he smelled of blood, sweat and since he was able to enter the sewers, human waste. He promised himself he had to return to the rear after he helped clear, or at least make significant progress in, the sewers of Xeno forces dwelt and prepared to strike. He'd let a younger glory whore of Commissar take over and march through this shit for the Emperor. But till then he trudged on with the Ratical platoon he attached to.

Unlike Captain Rizo's advance platoon, which were professional gangers or security guards back on their world, the unit Bracket had attached to was comprised of almost all conscripts. They were recruited enmass from what passed as their underhives schola's, from what he understood recruiters would just arrive at the schola's and offer them a rather blunt choice. Either join the new Imperial Guard Regiments being formed and see the galaxy or stay and work themselves to death in the manfactorums. The idea of industrial accidents, pollution and the multitudes of other ways they could die outweighed the prospect of simply dodging bolter rounds. Of course the recruiters failed to mention the myriad other ways that they could die horrible deaths on distant worlds that would make Catachens think twice about being assigned there. They were discovering that the hard way.

Of the platoon there was a total of three full infantry squads, a platoon command, a heavy weapon squad lugging around auto-cannons that he was surprised they had decided to take, and over a hundred conscripts. At first there was five times that number, but over the past day that number had been reduced by attrition. It was mostly the enemy who killed them but a score or more fell because of their minders guns, his included. Because of their sacrifices though they had taken a toll on the Xeno forces using their combined mass of las-fire, though they couldn't be counted on when it came to close combat.

And they were scared as well, they were scared of the closed dark, of being forced through tight and dark corridors. Also they had taken point so they were going to be the first to die when the enemy started firing. So that was why he was in the front, well in the back of the conscripts but he was part of their unit anyway so it counted.

As he trudged through the sewage from the front of his formation he could hear a scurrying commotion." Bosses, bosses!" He heard one of the conscripts shout." We found an a way into da subway." Bracket gave a sigh of relief, finally he would be able to get onto dry cement and out of the filth he marched in." Good now ya boys get on through there, we'll right along. Don't worry da commissar will be keeping ya company." The platoon leader, Lieutenant Thesi Uation, a small but muscular rat wearing a tank top underneath his flak armor, ordered and to illustrate that he would be joining the conscripts Bracket gave loud growl of approval.

The conscripts didn't need much more encouragement and in a matter of five minutes they were through the hole and into the subway beyond. Before Bracket steeped though Scean said to him." Hey take the new guys and look around. Wez don't want any big, las-proof surprises without da auto cannons." Bracket nodded." Yes Lieutenant." Then started to move his horde to the west, to the nearest subway station. His conscripts scurried forwards and he kept up and tried to keep them in formation, but that was difficult with such a number of soldiers.

They crawled up onto the subway platform and ascended the nearby stairs. Bracket was first alerted that something was wrong when he heard chitterling and a chattering of the conscripts. Then those noises were suddenly replaced by screams as he heard heavy weapons start to feed into machines and fire onto the horde. There came a tidal wave of fur and fear running down the stairs." Hold your ranks you flea bitten scum!" Bracket shouted and shot down some of the retreating conscripts, the powerful bolt rounds blowing them apart. Both his bolt pistol and voice carried over the levy, slowing them. " Fire! Turn and fire at the enemy, Damn You!" That got him a reaction he could approve of.

The conscripts held and fired at the clanking mech's, their las-rounds bouncing off the thick armor of the two awaken walkers, leaving only scorch marks." Fecking Warp." Bracket said to himself as the armored walkers came on, spewing flames and shooting with Vulcan guns, the conscripts being mowed down by their scores." I have to do everything by myself. Watch and learn Ratties" He shouted before holstering his pistol and drawing his power sword with his right hand. Then he pushed past the conscripts and charged the walkers." For the Emperor!"

The targeting sensors of the walkers took little note of the lone figure charging them with a sword, their programing instead focused on the larger threat of the dwindling horde of conscripts. Of course their sensors did pick up that the blade had a power source in it and it was crackling with blue lightning, but this anomaly was nothing to them when compared to the ranged fire power of the las-guns. The sensor's still was feeding that information to its pilot when that very same sword sliced it off the walker it was attached to.

Bracket grunted with execration as he carved a hole into the Vulcan armed walker's side. He could of sliced through them if he wanted to, but he didn't have the time and that action would of taken far to long. Instead he carved a fist sized hole into the walker. The armored being turned to its side, trying to kill the human assaulting it, and Bracket moved with it not wanting to get in range of its guns. He drew a karak grenade from his storm coat and had his teeth grip its safety pin before pulling it out. He stuffed the grenade into the walkers flank and turned to run….

Only to meet the flamer armed walker. The pair of heavy flamers seemed to be aimed right for body. Acting like a rat caught in a trap, a sentiment his currently attached to regiment would of sympathized with, he jumped forward into the only safe spot open for him, he dove under the walker in between its legs. Flames covered the spot where he was only a moment earlier and the first walker he attacked blew up when the karak grenade went off. The entire side of the walker was ripped out and sprayed its fellow and Bracket with shrapnel, which bounced off his armored carapace and pinged off the flamer armed walker.

The remaining walker then started to move back and crushed Bracket's cybernetic foot underneath its own metal extremity. Danolov then realized that he had jumped out of the fire and was wacked with the frying pan." Commissar get out of there!" Bracket could hear Thesi call out to him. The walker turned away from the commissar and looked back down the hall way giving Danolov an opening. His remaining foot he launched himself forwards towards the staircase and hopped to it. He fell onto it and turned to see the Regular Ratical's aiming their heavy weapons at the walker.

Flames then cascaded out of the walker and engulfed an entire squad before they could fire their grenade launcher. But another grenade launcher armed squad, then a flamer and finally the heavy weapons squad, which had its auto cannons on the shoulders of the loaders, fired. 'Chacka, chacka, chaka, ckaka.' The sounds of the heavy weapons fired and impacted against the walker. It's weapons were knocked off, the legs cut out from under it, the crew cabin pierced. By the time they had finished unloading into it, the walker was a wreck." Alright, youse lot reload and get ready to push on." Thesi said before walking up to Bracket. He took in the sight of his crushed robtic foot before saying." Commissar, youse alright?"

Bracket panted and nodded." Yeah. Good thing you showed up when you did, or else my arse would have been cooked." Which the conscripts thought was a pity since that would of permanently removed at least one gun pressed to the back of their heads. Thesi smirked." Well I dunno if I should call a cook to finish ya off or a cog boy to fix youse up." Bracket grinned for a moment, giving a chuckle that lasted less than a moment." True-" He looked down at his mangled leg." But I'm out of this fight till I get a replacement. "He looked up at the guard officer." Care to spare one of your conscripts? I would rather not hop around in a war zone if I can help it."

"Of course Commissar." And Thesi had a conscript help support the commissar, at the same time his guardsmen moved up into the station and cleared out the rest of the Xeno threat. It was another half an hour later that Thesi was able to blast the entrance open to the topside. Into the dark night he had his men take position in a ruined three story building.' Well at least I'm out of the sewer." Though Bracket as he rested on the first floor. At the same time Thesi got onto the vox to radio his platoons position in, which was on one side of a food garden the hivers had built to try and sustain themselves. By the time he finished his vox a Xeno flyer zoomed overhead, dropping its pay load onto a group of exposed conscripts, tearing the heart out of the formation again and leaving only a couple dozen survivors behind.

" Fire at that flyer!" Thesi directed his auto-cannons, getting on the vox once more as the heavy weapons began spitting death at the flyer." Enemy flyers are in the air, enemy has air support. I repeat enemy has air support." Then from one of his soldiers overlooking the window." Boss, 40 plus Xeno foot with hover tank." Thesi gulped, he could match the enemy gun to gun, but not of quality. He needed some armor support but how, he would be among thousands with other platoons in more urgent situations then this, it wasn't like he had a… oh wait he did have a VIP. Then in his clearest accent, so that any other regiment that could hear him could understand what he was saying." Requesting heavy ground support, we must protect the Lord Commissar at all costs. Location at intersection of level A to Subway Entrance 405."

A female voice then came on the vox, it was deep and had a strange mix of a purr and hiss to it." Captain Reiko Ryuko responding, approaching like the thunderous dragon." Thesi quirked a furry eyebrow and wonder what in the name of the Big Cheese on Terra she was talking about.

/

"Captain, is that wise? We're supposed to be only scouting the inner hive not on a rescue mission." Asked Master of Ordinance Geraldo Schultz, to the Draconian captain he was attached to. Schultz was a human in appearance, or Pinkie to the less flattering term of the Draconians, though his skin coloration was of light brown then say a Cadian's. He also stood a foot shorter than his two meter tall captain, who had black and purple scales and no hair when compared to Schultz's greying salt and pepper combination. She was also beautiful in body, though her slender form it reminded him far too much like the Eldar for his liking.

"Yes." She spoke, regarding him with some impatience. Being a noble woman of her world few if any would question her choices, only those of higher rank would do so and it so rankled her when they did. The only reasons why she tolerated Schultz was because he had a Munitorium rank of Colonel and Marshal Nates wanted entrances to the subway mapped out and then called in to be blow open." A Lord of the Commissariat is in danger. A great noble and slayer of many foes, to let such a hero die would be a great shame. A shame that if was to happen I'm afraid that all in this unit should commit Seppuku, present company included." Schultz paled, he wasn't part of the command structure, he was an advisor and a glorified quarter master. What she proposed… he looked around the cramp conditions of the Chimera and saw that he was outnumbered by five to one in Draconians." Of course captain, I'll call my position so the guns can track us to the xeno threat and the commissar."

Reiko turned away and then spoke to her vox operator and Schultz could feel the chimera turn. After a moment he looked outside of the chimera through an aiming slit and saw their Hydra and rough rider escorts turn along the same route. He rode in silence till suddenly the chimera stopped and so did the hydra behind, then he could hear the sound of the multi-las and the hydra's auto-cannons firing at an unseen target. From outside of the metal shell he heard a loud crash and boom." Flyer eliminated." The multi-las gunner spoke from his cramped compartment.

The chimera then rolled over a collapsed building in the middle of the street, the hydra behind though was immobilized blocking the way for the rough riders." Hydra Driver." Reiko said speaking into the vox." Stay were you are and provide fire support for us, do not offend the machine spirt if you tear out the bottom of your tank. Also tell Knight-Sergeant Sakai to find a way around we will be waiting for him at the ruins." There was a reply from the vehicle." Yes captain. I shall keep the skies clear like the great wind that blows away the clouds." The driver of the vehicle said giving an analogy.

/

"Well crap." Thesi said to his men when the flyer blew up." That's what she meant by Thunderous Dragon. She made a hell of an entrance." Then he could see the chimera crest a pile of rubble and move towards their ruined building. From the xeno side of the garden there were pot shots fired at the Raticals who returned fire. Apparently they were waiting for something, what he couldn't be sure of, but they had the opportunity to crush his platoon already, so they had to be planning something big. He also knew he had to stop them before they could pull off what they were doing.

The friendly chimera rolled up to the ground level of the building, Thesi and Braket were there waiting for the captain. Thesi was standing trying to look as professional as possible, which was near impossible in his rag tag appearance, while the commissar was sitting down having nothing he could do about his smell or stained clothes. The ramp to the chimera's back opened up and out came Reiko and her command squad, as well as a master of ordinance. Bracket smirked when he recognized who it was." Schultz! You own me 20 credits from graduation night." Schultz face palmed, even after a quarter century he couldn't escape his minutorium classmates." I'll get you them after we survive this little fight."

Taking that as her cue Reiko spoke." Yes, old friendships can wait for later." 'Friendship was stretching it.' Bracket thought." Right now we need to secure a way out of this… garden patch." Reiko finished." Ma'am, I want to get out's of here as da next person. But we've gots a big problem. Da Xeno's are plannin' somethin' over at da other side of da garden. We need ta stop them." Reiko waved him off." I'm sorry lieutenant, but of the Lord-Commissar's evacuation is of higher priority than a scouting mission."

Bracket then piped up." Actually think of it more as a combat patrol and I would suggest that you investigate it, after all I don't want to be followed by hover tanks all the way back to camp." Officially, even though he was a high ranking commissar, Bracket was still an advisor attached to the Imperial Guard. So Reiko was well within her rights to refuse. But with the rank of Lord-Commissar, when a person of that rank suggested something they usually meant 'Get it done now or I might find you wanting….' So thanks to about ten thousand years of reputation building Reiko replied." Of course my lord. By the Emperors Will it will be done."

A battle plan was quickly laid out, Reiko's command squad, a Ratical infantry squad and the heavy weapons squad would stay in the ruined building as the command base. Thesi would take his platoon squad out to guide the Rough Rider squad against the xeno's. Another squad of infantry would hitch a ride in the chimera and move up against the enemy, hopefully to their building. Then finally the remaining conscripts would move across no man's land to engage the enemy head on.

As soon as the troops were loaded onto the chimera though the enemy struck. The hover tank flying out from behind the enemy's ruined building and fired its guns at the ruins, aiming at the auro cannon squad, killing off a team. As soon as the tank started firing the chimera sped out from behind the Imperial Guard base and moved flat out for the enemy ruins. At the same time the heavy weapons squad returned fire at the tank, glancing it. The conscripts moved, running at the orders of Reiko, towards the enemy building.

The Xeno' troops then fired their arm guns at the conscripts killing eight in the process, but the conscripts keep on moving and with Schultz direction an artillery strike returned the favor. The chimera was about half way across the garden when a shot from the hover tank immobilized the Imperial vehicle by throwing a track. The multi-las then fired and the hover tank fell out of the air, also immobilized from a hit that melted through its hover control. The conscripts then started to fire at the Xeno scum, two bodies fell out of the ruins showing they had some effect. They were then scythed down and retreated from the combined fire of the xeno foot and the tank.

The xeno foot mobles then started to move out off the ruins were another hover tank appeared. The new tank then fired at the chimera, a glancing hit blowing a hole in the side. The chimera returned fire at the new hover tank and a trio of well place las bolts hit the power generator of the hover tank blowing it to pieces. As the conscripts fell back they were rallied when they saw the rough riders finally appear from the east. With the xeno forces now in las-gun range and dawns light beginning to piece the darkness the imperial guard then opened fire onto the xeno's. All the Imperial Guard squads in range, even Reiko's squad heavy bolter fired at the large mob of xeno killing over half of them.

The rough rider squad holstered their las-pistols, the melta and plasma gunners putting their weapons on their slings, the group then drew their hunting lances from their backs." For the Eternal Emperor!" Sergeant-Knight Sakai roared and spurred his lizard mount at the xeno mob. His squad followed his example and lowered their lances, some adjusting their aim as their Tallern advisor told them that they needed to compenstate for the heavy explosive tip. The xeno's saw them coming at them and fired at the riders, their aim though was off for they were weaving and ducking. But still when they hit they were powerful shots that killed and killed they did, three of the rough riders fell from their saddles or were crushed by their mounts. The charge continued though.

With a ferocity the rough riders struck, their lances piercing through the xeno, blowing them to pieces, even impaling pairs onto the lances before exploding. The riders mounts also earned their fill of xeno flesh, their mouths closing on and devouring limbs and heads. The xeno mob was enveloped and in a matter of seconds they were destroyed. The rough riders had little time to celebrate tough the hover tank fired its guns and killed more of the rough riders till they were but a quarter of their original size. They fell back towards the Reiko occupied ruins.

The squad inside of the chimera disembarked and ran to the ruined xeno base, at the same time the conscripts moved out. That was when a new xeno force appeared from their side of the garden. The five of them looked like floaters, but unlike the commanders who looked stream lined, these creatures were festooned with blades. From their heads, to hands to their tentacles they were covered in spikes and knives. They floated across the battlefield and towards the few remaining conscripts, the hover tank reducing their number even more. The few remaining radical conscripts fired desperately at the at the menace coming at them, but those shots that did hit were little more than pings off their armor. Then they struck, they spun and turned like a whirlwind of death, the conscripts being slaughtered as they were torn to shreds. Their screams lasted a few seconds before they, like the xeno mob, were left as red furry blotches on the garden.

The xeno's themselves then came under fire, literally. The once chimera bound radical squad used their flamer and full auto las guns to kill two of the monstrosity's. The chimera finished off the creatures with their heavy flamer and multi-las. At around the same time the auto-cannon squad were able to finally silence the hover tank with the last of its crew slaughtered. The entire battle lasted about six minutes.

There was a silence across the battlefield and the forward radical squad moved into the enemy ruins and voxed back." Nothin' here." Upon further inspection they found no intelligence, no new weapons save for the bodies of the Slicers and no reason why they should be there. So they returned across the gore covered garden picking up weapons and extra las packs from the conscripts.

Reiko turned to Bracket and said." Combat Patrol complete… for no good reason." Her words stung Bracket, he didn't show he was hurt but still he felt the words. He had more or less given orders for the platoon to waste their energy and men for… what? A perceived threat, a suggestion by their officer? He looked up at Reiko." Lets go… command will want to know about these new xeno warriors." So it was that Reiko, her squad and Bracket rode on top of the Hydra back to the command. The remains of platoon moving on foot, their mood a sour one and more than a few cursing out the Lord-Commissar.

If Bracket could of heard them, he would of silently agreed with them. He had murdered the platoon and this was another on his list of failures. Something he was sure that would haunt him.

/

A/N: Not my best chapter but I was testing out my battle report skills in the last battle.


	12. Battle: Angelus Hive Part 4

**See first chapter for disclaimer. Well folks here's part four of the Battle of Angelus hive. I have two reasons for the delay, first was the fact that I was attending school and secondly I decided to wait a while after a certain superstorm wrecked the inspiration for the Ratical's home world, out of respect for the residents. Well anyway one more chapter after this and were done with the Battle of Angelus, then off for the next arc over the battle of this world. Also by the off chance if anyone is reading this and is a Youtube fan fic reveiwer reviewer, I would like to request a review of this story. Dafanficreveiwer has told me he has Bronchitis and that he was unable to do so. **

**Also thanks to Survelient and Vengeful Soldier for your reviews**. **Also the Imperium of man has entire alien species under their control in sectors of space, the only reason why we have not heard about them in the fluff is because GW is focusing on the main line of armies. There are also beastmen that fight for the Imperium, in the older fluff and even in WD. So this story isn't much of a leap of faith as it may seem.**

**Finally a big shout out to Master of the Boot. Thank you for you deep and caring reviews. **

/

Kaci was shaken awake." Corporal, corporal." A small voice said." Ugh?" Kaci grumbled as she turned to the voice and saw Julius looking at her with concerned eyes.' Emperor Dammit, I nodded off.' Then she asked the boy." Yes Julius what's wrong?" The boy looked up at her then at one of the consoles of the command station." Its dad, he's been hurt." Kaci then snapped out of her drowsiness and stood up." Is there more info on that console?" He nodded and she walked over to the electronic device. Flashing on the screen was a red banner reading 'Urgent General Staff Only: Lord Commissar Bracket WIA-Condition Stable-Recovering at Draconian HQ'. After reading the message Kaci turned to Julius." I'll be right back, get your stuff together. We're going to go see your father, but first I need to get some transportation." The boy nodded and gathered together his things and started to throw them into his bag.

Narabi then went to comms officer Blinx after he finished speaking to PDF Vox Operator. She rested a hand onto his shoulder to get his attention." Blinx I'm going to need a favor from you." He looked up at her, his eyes lighting up as if he won the lottery and had a sleazy smirk on his face." Well since you asked I'm free next thurs-" She slapped the back of his head." Not that you rat. I need a Chimera to take me and Julius to the Draconian HQ. Bracket's been injured and he probably wants to see his son." Blinx rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly." Sure thing, I'll get you a Chimera in a couple of minutes. Just sit tight and I'll call you over." Kaci gave a smile to the Ratical and a small thank you before she walked back over to Julius and helped him loading his books back into his bag.

"When will we see dad?" He asked his guardian." Just as soon as the Chimera shows up." She answered, stuffing 'The Armageddon Coloring Book' into Julius bag." When will the Chimera show up?" The little boy asked." As soon as Blinx calls one over to pick us up." Kaci stated." When will he do that?" Julius asked again." Right now." Kaci quipped losing some patience at answering Julius's repeating questions. At hearing his guardian stressed and losing patience, like his father had done once when he asked 'why' to many times, the young half-Canenid quietly helped load up his bag. Kaci was silently praising the Emperor for the silence… well from the younger Bracket any way, the command center was still a flurry of controlled furry chaos.

As they were just standing Blinx waved Kaci over." Good news." He said when she walked over." I've got a Vostroyan advisor, he's moving from command station to command station, and his next stop is here with his squad. I told him to be on the lookout for a foxy lady and a wolf eared kid outside." He snickered at the foxy lady and yet again Kaci had to roll her eyes." Thanks Blinx, try to stay alive." She then turned away and gathered up Julius and their then left the command station, glad to be finally out of the building, she hadn't felt like she was going to be violated ever since she helped clear out some rebels back on her home world. Now those were some sick-

A chimera pulled up, well skidded to a halt mear inches away would be a better a better analogy. The pair winced, closing their eyes and Kaci wrapped an arm around Julius to protect him, though if the vehicle hit there wouldn't be much to protect. By the tank stopped with the rear hatch facing them. They then opened their eyes as they heard the seal of the chimera's hatch open. When the door fully open a Vostroyan officer, a chubby lieutenant with dark hair streaked with grey, when he spoke it was with a deep voice." Kaci Narabi and Julius Bracket?" The pair nodded and he smiled." I'm First Lieutenant Mikhail, I heard you needed a ride?" Kaci spoke," Yes, I would like to bring the Lord-Commissars son back to him, he has been injured and in the Draconian command camp."

Mikhail nodded and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb." Hop in, we'll be moving out in a moment. I just need to check on a few things here." He then motioned for one of his men to follow him, he was carrying a chest. Kaci paid it no heed and walked into the chimera with Julius, they sat and awaited Mikhail to return. As Julius waited he could see other Vostroyians in the vehicle and several crates, he could see that one of the items in the crate was partially out of it. He stared at it trying to make out what it was. It looked like a calendar and-

Mikhail walked back into the chimera, his compatriot lifting the chest much easier and carried it to the front of the chimera. A moment later the tank was moving again, it was then that Julius could get to see, when the calendar moved, the image on it. It was of a group of scantily clad ladies standing around, he pointed at the crate." Why do you have those? Daddy say's their prohibited." Mikhail bit his lip and looked at the young boy, before Kaci could look and see his contraband he noticed the pistol at the young boys hip." Eh, nice pistol… Vostroyan right? How'd you get it?"

"Dad gave it to me." Julius said patting it." It was granny's. She gave it to him before she died." Mikhail nodded." How did that happen?" Julius shrugged." Dad never told me." The Vostroyan then spoke and pointed to his bolt pistol." I inherited this one from my father, who inherited from his father." He took it out and showed it to the boy. The handle being carved wood with worn gold inlay." It's an old pistol, a thousand years old that has served my family well. It's slain thousands of enemies of all types. Greenskins, traitors, elder you name it's blown its head up at some point." Julius said." Awesome." Mikhail then lightly tapped one of his soldiers and motion for his las-rifle. The trooper got the message and started to tell the story of his rifle, then the next trooper did so and the next one after him, thus distracting the boy and his guardian from their not quite legal business.

Soon they arrived at the Draconian command post. Unlike the Raticals, who set up in a parking lot surrounded by wrecked vehicles, the scaly guardsmen had set up their command center in the Angelus Hive botanical gardens. Their main command center was set up on a small island in the gardens, a prefabricated three tier pagoda. In another contrast to the Raticals the command center was finely decorated with copper tiles and actual gold miniature statues. The place was beautiful and governors would paid their own weight in the most valuable materials to get one of those pangodas. Of course if an earth shaker round came in it would destroy the building with hardly a second thought.

Instead of going to the command building, Kaci and Julius instead walked to a single story, long building. After having a conversation with the guard and convincing him that Julius was indeed Danolovs son, Kaci and her charge entered the command staff hospital. Surprisingly it was mostly empty save for three beds, two of which had Draconian officers with light but bandaged injury's. There was a third bed though, one that was blocked by a tech-priest, the sizzling sound of a soder could be heard from the bed. It didn't take much deductive reasoning for the young boy to know where his father was.

"Daddy!" He ran to the bed, the guardswoman following behind at a walking pace with a slight smile. The tech-priest still continued to work even as Julius ran up to hug his father, who was quite surprised since he was listening to his music device and didn't hear him coming." Woah, Julius how'd you doing? How did you get here?" The elder bracket asked." Kaci brought me here." Julius answered, his tail wagging when the fox woman appeared besides the bed. Danolov nodded to her and said." Thank you Narabi." She gave a quick, friendly salute." Your welcomed Commissar Bracket." He lifted up a hand and smiled back." Danolov please, you can refer to me as Commissar in the field. We've known each other long enough that we don't have to be so formal."

"Of course Commissar." She added with a chuckle, Bracket rolled his eyes at the jest. His son's eyes though went down to his augmented leg." Dad what happen to your leg?" He looked down at it, the tech-priest was attaching a temporary leg at the knee, it was a more like a claw, one he had seen on a few vostroyan commanders. As soon as this campaign was over he would have a new one attached that was more lifelike." Well this was the first time that a xeno walked over me." He chuckled at the humorless joke. His young son stared at him." Alright, I faced one of the xeno dreadnaughts. I was able to take it down with some help from the Raticles as well."

"Cool." Julius said, imaging his dad taking on a space marine dreadnaught or a Tau battlesuit… then he remembered not imagined, an image of his father with a power sword fighting three battlesuits. As the image came it disappeared, a fleeting memory. It was then that a new visitor appeared, this was a male Draconian officer, a low ranker." Lord Commissar, may I interrupt?" Bracket pulled his son off his chest before assuming a harden face." You may." He said in a heavy commanding voice." Sir the colonel has given me the task of giving you this data slate." He then held it out for Bracket who took it." What am I looking at?" He asked." The top three news reports."

Danolov looked them over, for the benefit of the others he spoke." Lets see, the Holy Santo has been destroyed, but it destroyed one of the enemy mothership's and heavily damaged the others." He gave a sigh." May the emperor grant them peace." Julius and Kaci crossed their thumbs and hands across their chests in the sign of the Aquila, showing their respect for the dead. Danolov continued." Ah some good news the Imperial Guard are pushing the xeno's back into the seas. The forward most are only a couple of blocks from the sea in Angelus Hive and pushing them on the east coast with only a hundred thousand causality's, acceptable. Enemy dead is estimated in the tens of millions an…." His eyes stopped as he read the next report." Holy Emperor… the largest mothership has landed in the ocean nearby." He looked up at his son then Kaci." The High Marshal has authorized a naval assault with all ships that we can commandeer. The attack begins tomorrow night."

/

A/N: If you enjoyed this story or have been reading up to this chapter review please and get a shout out!


	13. Battle Angelus Hive: Part 5

**See first chapter for disclaimer. 3K+ Hits folks.**

**A/N: Here we are folks the last part in the Battle AH Arc, next battle arc will be still set in Suliman and then we take a few chapters of R and R. Don't worry though the story isn't nearly done.**

**Also here are some shout outs to the reviewers.**

**Void: Yeah, I decided to keep it short and was able to finish it in a day. Though considering its part 4 in a 5 part arc it becomes a little more understandable as to why I kept it short.**

**Bibotot: Thanks, I've taken a page from one of Dan Abnett's quotes." ****In the grim darkness of the far future there is **_**more**_** than war. There are real people there too****."  
****Also on the second part of your review, we each have our own writing style, though it may not be proper to others and sometimes inconsistent. It's the words behind them that matters. **

**Shadow1Real: Here you are**

/

Angelus Hive: Several blocks away from the ocean

After a life time of living in sewers, the hellish underhive and polluted wastes of her world, Riza lifted her nose and sniffed the air. It was salty and was clearish, a whiff of smoke mixed with rotting flesh. She had never smell the an ocean so clearly. Yes there were oceans back on her world but they were made of toxic sludge. Now she could smell an clean ocean, she enjoyed the novelty for a moment. Then as quickly as it came it went. She was on the job right now, not smelling the roses, unlike the rumors she heard about Draconians setting up their command station in a frakking garden of all places.

Riza looked about, she and her squad were resting in an abandoned store. They were resting after a full day of fighting, letting other IG units fight on ahead. So far they had gotten sleep on and off for the past three hours, blasts and las fire in the distance could be heard. Since her mission in the sewers she had lost another two troopers from her squad, but Carla remained and they had been able to pick up a few guardsmen from a broken squad, their own squad back to full strength. The squad was now made up of half men and half women, also half Ratical and Vulpine. She and her girls were armed with the special weapons, Riza with her Sniper Rifle, Cara and Hista armed with their Plasma Guns. The three guardsmen were Sergeant Hyker, Corporal Yorp the vox operator and Private Stirland, they were armed with las-guns and were acting as temporary spotters till the ramshackle squad was able to return to their regiments.

"Vox Ma'am." Stirland spoke, holding out a com-bead for her to take. She did so and spoke." Lieutenant Riza Corlionia, who's dis?" The voice that answered sounded aristocratic." This is Major Ecidius. I am in need of your squad Lieutenant. I've been given permission by your captain." She practically rolled her eyes.' Here we go again,' she thought." 'Course sir, what are ya orders?" The others were waking and looking towards her as they heard her say those words.

The Major continued on." My regiment is advancing towards the waterfront three blocks west of your location. The enemy are holding their lines, but we need to secure as many watercraft as possible intact. I need you to get behind enemy lines unnoticed and find a location to flank the enemy. In one hours' time, at the sound of the whistle, I need you to open fire upon the enemy and hold until relieved. Understood lieutenant?" Riza answered right away, knowing it would be no good to argue with a higher up, even though she was tried and wanted to return behind the lines." Yes sir, I'll move my squad out now."

"Good." The line was then cut and Riza turned to her weathered squad, she noted after this mission she would return to the rear, her guardsmen were too tried to last another day out in the field." Right we have new orders." Her squad listened to her. They swore under their breath, they were pushed to their limits as it was and now they were going into the grinder yet once more. But they didn't say they wouldn't do it, they were complaining about their job. She silenced them." Shut up and load up. We're moving out now." Her squad mates then gathered and readied their weapons.

"What's the plan ma'am?" Hyker asked his temporary commander as they walked out of the store." Soon as we find a man hole, we'll open it up. Then get to da ocean by goin' under the streets and find a storm drain. Once we get that open we'll find somewhere to hold up till them wolfies whistle." She answered, then pointed to a man hole by a drain." You and your boys open it up and hop down there." Hyker then barked an order to his remaining squad mates, they then went over to the man hole and with a grunt of exertion lifted it up. As soon as the cover was moved to the side Hyker had Stirland climb down into the sewers.

After hearing a splash, Riza heard a shout from Stirland." All clear." The fox said. "How deep is da watar?" She asked the guardsman." Up to my waist." He called back. Riza turned to sergeant hyker and said." You and Yorp get down there. We'll hand our weapons down to you, keep dem dry." The sergeant nodded and climbed down followed by Yorp. Riza was next, she climbed down and handed her sniper rifle and ammo to Hyker, who kept the rifle above the water. Carla and Hista were next, handing off their plasma guns and precious ammo to the men as well.

Riza sniffed the air at the bottom of the sewer, she could smell waste, rust and no xeno's. That was a good sign for her, she then dipped a finger into the water and felt a slight current. Another good sign that there was a way out further down the sewer, a way that lead to the ocean hopefully. She took back her rifle as did her squad mates their plasma guns, keeping their weapons above their heads. The girl's weapons being rare and prone to jamming unless kept clean, in the case of the plasma guns this could have disastrous consequences for the shooter. Then they began to walk, Yorp taking point with his las gun. The Guardsman, who was hardly past eighteen, walked lightly setting down each foot in front of the other, feeling around to make sure that his next step did not send him into a deep pool of water.

Luckily he didn't fall into the water and the trip down the storm sewer was uneventful, save for when they passed below the xeno lines. Even a few meters below the top side they could hear the sound of battle, but unlike a full fledge fire fight this was a slow battle. The sound of bursts of stubbers, or las-fire followed by a scream, or a single grenade exploding and pelting nearby buildings with shrapnel. Then after another hundred yards they were past the worst of it and behind enemy lines. It wasn't long that they then found an exit, a bared off, half submerged pipe drain leading into the ocean.

Riza then ordered." Carla up front and ready ya plasma gun, the rest behind me." Her unit obeyed and then she said." 8 shots, make it slow we don't want dat gun blowing up in ya face just yet." The sergeant did as she was told, firing each shot after a five second cool down for the gun. In less than a minute the cross bars melted away and a hole was made large enough for the Vulpine troopers to squeeze through. Though that would be another three minutes as they awaited the plasma to dissipate on the bars and Carla to reload her plasma gun.

" Stirland." Riza said, getting the fox's attention." Get out there and swim around, then tell me what ya saw out there." The young fox then asked." What if the xeno's heard those plasma bolts?" Riza smirked, her yellowed teeth and incisors making the grin seem much more wicked." Then when you get shot we'll know. Now move ya tail." Handing off his las-rife to Yorp, who gave him a pat on the back for good luck, and with a curse, Stirland slipped through the bars into the ocean. Surprising the fox knew how to doggie paddle and looked around, after a minute of looking at his surroundings he returned to Riza.

He spoke as he entered the drain." I didn't see any Xeno's out there. I could hear them though, I think their moving towards the fighting with the Canny's." Riza nodded, taking in the information." What else did you see?" She asked." There was a beach… lots of dead people… a thousands yards away to the south. Three hundred yards north there is a ship along the sea wall." He bit his lip as he thought up the words for what he was about to describe." It's a wooden one… three masted for sails. It was called the 'Revenge' and had some… I want to say gun ports." Riza raised an eyebrow as she asked." Was it facing the sea wall?" Stirland nodded." Yes, one side was."

Riza took the information in and after a few seconds of digesting it she spoke." Alright, were goin' to swim to the ship and bunker down dere till we're suppose to open up on the xeno's asses." That got a couple of smiles from the squad, though Yorp was not happy." Can I dump the Vox unit ma'am? It'll weigh me down and most likely not work after getting salt water in the system."

"Sure be sure that you tell your quarter master that it took a bullet for ya, otherwise you might have an appointment with a commissar." Riza responded. Then as Yorp was taking off his vox unit she was the first to slip through the bars, followed by the rest of the squad. One by one they swam into the ocean and kept close to the sea wall, the precious plasma and sniper rifles being kept above their heads. In a matter of minutes they reached the ship. Riza then stopped by a peer piling and handed her rifle off to Hyker who was now forced to tread water. Quickly she grabbed a rope attached to the piling and pulled herself up to look over the dock's edge.

She could see there were xeno's directly in front of her, down the road manning a barricade and not paying attention behind them. She pulled herself onto the dock and then walked across a gangplank. Its side banner proudly declaring that the ship was a reproduction of famous vessel that was the center of a pirate fleet and that there were weekly ocean tours. She didn't read it though more intent on reaching the decks below.

In a matter of seconds she reached the second deck and opened a gun port. Her squad saw her and swam below it, Hyker saying in a low voice." Catch." He threw the sniper rifle up to Riza who caught it." Thanks. Hista, Carla guns." They then tossed their plasma guns up and Riza caught them. The lieutenant then disappeared into the belly of the ship, throwing out a coil of rope to her squad mates. Carla and Hista were first up the rope followed by the Vulpine, each helped up by Riza's hand.

As she closed the gun port she looked around and saw long iron barrels laying against the wooden floor." What are those… oh cannon's." She realized what they were, half remembering similar ones in the underhives of her youth, though be these were infinitely better made. She counted six of the cannons on this side… portside she remembered, of the ship, She assumed that there would be more of the same above her though what use of cannons on the ship she had no idea-

Then her devious mind began turn and she looked down at her watch. They had another twenty minutes till the attack was suppose to begin, more than enough time to find what they needed." Alright troopas, I need ya to scavenge some stuff."

/

When the whistle, amplified by mega phone units, blew all along the board walk area of Angelous Hive, a fraction of second later it was drowned out as scores of special weapon teams, artillery pieces and thousands of small arms fire drowned it out. All along the line the xeno's were caught off guard by the Imperials attack. Their officers and NCOs equivalents were taken down by sniper fire. Plasma bolts, demolition charges and artillery strikes blew up dozens of tanks in seconds of each other. Small arms erupted from along the Imperial lines as thousands of Canenids and other mixed regiments leveled their las-guns and the air was filled with sharp cracks of vaporization.

This surprise attack didn't mean there were causality's for the Imperials as well, but they were mitigated. Three artiliery strikes eliminated three unlucky special weapons squads, another was blown up when their demo-charge was thrown back at them by a xeno, who was in turn torn apart by a fusillade of las guns. Other special weapon squads were targeted by the Xeno's and suffered casualty's since they were computed as being high valued targets by the xeno's simple brains.

On the Revenge, Riza and her squad found an inventive way to kill the xeno's while their backs was turned to the Imperials. Their target was a very large clump of xeno's protected by a defensive barrier facing the Canenids. It had one of the xeno's open top tanks and a powerful dual rocket making it impossible for armor to advance down the street. Instead of using their las-guns or even the plasma rifles, the squad had loaded the cannons aboard the Revenge. They were blank black powder cartilages' meant to show off the cannons for the tourists who paid their way aboard the ship and wanted a show. But Riza had turned them into real weapons again at least for one volley. After loading the cannons on both decks with the blanks she had her crew load them with whatever else they could find. From broken glass, silver ware, cannon balls, chain shot, nails and anything that could fit down the barrel was loaded.

When her squad heard the whistle two teams of two began setting off the cannons. Riza and Hyker on the top deck and Yorp and Stirland on the second deck used their las-guns to fire down the touch holes of the cannons setting off the powder charges. Twelve guns, six on each deck barked in seconds of each other. The guns flung back against their ropes and the entire portside of the ship was engulfed in flames. On the poop deck and forecastle, Hista and Carla used their plasma guns on the hover tank both shots glancing the vehicle while a cannon ball hit its reactor blowing the vehicle up.

Along the xeno's defense line dozens of the grey beings fell from under the cannon's makeshift canister shot, most were torn asunder by the impact of the shot. Some though, even though their comrades fell all around them, were unharmed, grazed or slightly wounded. But even as they turned to the Revenge they were hit by a new fusillade of fire from the Canenids who now had little fear from the few remaining xeno's.

In twenty minutes, while caught between the fire from the special weapon squads and that of the advancing Imperial Guard, the Xeno's were exterminated from the boardwalk allowing the main imperial force to advance to the sea.

/

When Major Ecidius advanced down the boardwalk with his command squad, while inspecting the damage, seeing about ships and otherwise enjoying the ocean view. He found the Revenge, he noted that it might serve as a troop carrier if it had engines or could be towed. Then he noticed that it was occupied by a special weapon squad, its members resting against the guns or the gunwales. He called over to them and said." Didn't you receive the order to return to the rear?" One of them, a fox called back over." Vox unit took a bullet sir."

Ecidius looked over to them and began walking across the gangplank, deciding that now may have been a good time to score some 'comrade points' by talking to the common troops, after all he couldn't see any officers amongst them." Well then your relived. Would one of you tell me how you fared against the xeno's, after all you look like you went to warp and back." Said the wolf. "Certainly major." Said a new voice, this one a female." But first let me say this."

Ecidius turned to the voice and saw it was a Raticle, she had a lieutenant's bars on her flak armor and wore a pair of grey camo pants. But what struck him was that she was sitting on a barrel, a treasure chest filled with plastic and fake gold next to her. In her right hand a cutlass with the point down into the wooden floor board and her sniper rifle leaning against a crate on her left hand side. The most striking though was that she was wearing a bright red wool coat like some rouge traders found fashionable, which looked warm on the water logged rat and a tri-corner hat on her head which she wore for no other reason than it was cool." Welcome aboard the Revenge."

/

**A/N: So did folks enjoy the Battle for Angelus Hive in its nearly 15K word glory? Well if you did, or if want to add some constructive criticism, give your thoughts about the characters or any scenes in particular you enjoyed, review! **


End file.
